127 Drabbles
by Melpomene Lee
Summary: 127 Days. 127 Prompts. 12700 Words. 127 Drabbles.
1. Destiny

**A/N: Hello, Merlin fans! It would seem that I, along with Kitty O, and Ultra-Geek, and an almost infinite number of other authors, have caught the drabbling bug. For those of you who don't know, a drabble is a piece of fiction that is exactly 100 words long. Because I'm insane (and also because I love the number 127 ever since I saw 127 Hours) I have decided to write 127 of these awesome little things and release them all to ff . net! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them, and if you have any prompts or ideas you'd like to see, PM or review! (I need all the help I can get!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. The drabbles themselves, however, are completely mine.  
><strong>**Rating: K+  
><strong>**Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot  
>Pairings: none<br>Warnings: Drunk!Merlin, timeless 80s reference.  
><strong>**Prompt: Destiny (Back to the Future)**

* * *

><p>1. Destiny<p>

"You know, there's something about me that everyone should know," Merlin slurred over his mug of ale.

"And what's that, Merlin?" His three companions, not entirely sober themselves, leaned forward curiously.

"Arthur Pendragon," he whispered dramatically, "is my _density._"

Gwaine stared. The aforementioned prince blinked. Lancelot was only able to break the silence with, "I'm sorry, _what?_"

"Wait, no, no, no. _Destiny._ Yeah, that's it! Arthur, you're my _destiny."_ He continued, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting. "There's this dragon, see. And—Wait a minute. " He teetered a bit on his stool.

"Is the floor really moving?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	2. Red

**A/N: Oh, my goodness, you guys are the best! This is the single greatest response I have ever gotten for a first chapter, and I'm beyond thrilled that you enjoyed 'Destiny' so much! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin and its characters belongs to the BBC, the drabbles are mine.  
><strong>**Rating: T  
>Characters: Morgana<br>****Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Blood, character death<br>****Prompt: Red (Doctor Who Music Medley)**

* * *

><p>2. Red<p>

_Scarlet._ Like the cape she had worn for so many years.

_Crimson._ Like the flowers so many had given her in attempts to woo the ward of the King of Camelot.

_Ruby._ Like the gems that Uther had set in so many pieces of jewelry for her.

_Cardinal._ Like her favorite little birds that she hadn't noticed for so long during her quest for revenge.

_Rose._ Like the dawn that greeted her every morning with a new chance to take the throne of her former home.

_Red,_ was the blood that spilled, now, from her chest. Courtesy of _his_ knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	3. Kiss

**Disclaimer: Merlin and its characters belongs to the BBC, the drabbles are mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Lancelot, Guinevere  
>Parings: LancelotGuinevere  
>Warnings: Infidelity<br>****Prompt: Kiss (Lips of an Angel)**

* * *

><p>3. Kiss<p>

Was something as simple as a kiss enough to destroy what had taken centuries to build? _Yes,_ screamed the voice in his head. He tried to ignore it; push it away like it didn't exist.

In that moment, when their lips brushed against each other ever so slightly, he decided he didn't care about the future of Camelot. About what their relationship would do to his King, his mentor, his friend. Right now, all Lancelot cared about was the woman standing before him. _Guinevere._

In years to come, Lancelot would look back on that kiss with regret, but not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny story; this was originally going to be Arthur's thoughts on getting kissed by Gwen, and then I realized that the song 'Lips of an Angel' is about infidelity, so Lancelot fit better. (It's also a reference to Gwen's actress being named Angel. Love it when stuff like that happens.) Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	4. M&Emrys Part 1 Knowledge

**A/N: It's so awesome to see messages in my inbox that say Review and Story Alert. Totally makes my day! Thank you all so much! If anyone has anything they'd like to see in here at some point, please let me know, because I try to write several in advance so I always have something to post the next day.**

**Now, this little beauty is the first of currently 5 parts, and I must say, I'm very proud of them. I hope you enjoy them, too!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the show is not mine. Everything you don't recognize from the show belongs to me.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Merlin, Gwaine  
>Parings: MerlinOC  
><strong>**Prompt: Knowledge (Something)**

* * *

><p>4. Part 1. Knowledge<p>

It would be worth it eventually, Gwaine knew; being fought tooth and nail as he dragged Merlin down to the tavern. Merlin was never interested in the people Gwaine associated with when he went out, but this time, it was different.

"Okay, Gwaine, which one is she so I can leave?"

"Red hair, blue dress, ten o'clock." Merlin stared at the girl in question, forgetting that subtlety was not his forte.

"What did you say her name was, Gwaine?"

"Meghan. Go introduce yourself." He gave his friend a shove and grinned as Merlin awkwardly said hello.

_Yep. Totally worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Okay, I didn't realize until just this afternoon (i.e. about two weeks after I wrote this) that Gwaine wouldn't have known what a clock was, but I didn't feel like rewording it, so you'll have to excuse that.**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	5. M&Emrys Part 2 Tonight

**A/N: Part 2/5 in what I have started calling my M&Emrys saga. I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Merlin and its characters belong to the BBC, Meghan belongs to me.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Merlin, OC (Meghan)  
>Parings: MerlinOC  
>Warnings: none<br>****Prompt: Tomorrow (Falling Slowly)**

* * *

><p>5. Part 2. Tonight<p>

"So, you're a…friend of Gwaine's?" The conversation had lulled a bit after initial introductions, leaving Merlin feeling slightly awkward. The pretty redhead chuckled a little.

"Closer to a friend than most. And you must be, too; he's never forcibly dragged anyone down here to introduce to me before."

"Really?" He shouldn't have been surprised; she probably saw enough people to know everyone she would ever want to in her lifetime.

"Really," she confirmed. "So, I can only conclude that there's something special about _you_, Merlin, but I don't know what, yet." Meghan didn't care, though. It meant they'd talk again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Seriously, you guys, your reviews make my day! I love you all for them!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	6. Truth

**A/N: Hey, Homefries! Good day, today was. I discovered I love step aerobics, and the new season of Criminal Minds started! *victory dance* It was awesome, and hopefully that and the next one will be enough to tide me over until Merlin starts again. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Monty Python  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
>Pairings: none<br>****Warnings: Magical mischief and Monty Python quotes.  
><strong>**Prompt: Truth (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)**

* * *

><p>6. Truth<p>

There were days when Arthur didn't look forward to being King. For example, that day when a random peasant accused Merlin, of all people, of practicing magic.

"Look," Arthur said, gritting his teeth, "you can't just demand I execute someone without proof. It's against the law."

"But, but, but, he turned me into a _newt!_" Arthur stared.

"A newt?"

* * *

><p>"What's so funny?" Merlin asked later that afternoon, noticing Arthur's blatant amusement at something.<p>

Amidst the prince's uncharacteristic giggles, he managed to sputter, "Some guy claimed you turned him into a _newt."_

"A newt?"

"Yeah! I mean, you! Ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken last line there being 'He must've got better.' lol Thanks so much for reading!<strong>

**Cheers! **

**~Melpomene**


	7. M&Emrys Part 3 Joy

**A/N: So, I came downstairs at 8 this morning, checked my phone and found a bunch of new reviews, favorites, and alerts waiting for me! I was almost starting to think that people were losing interest. (Not that that would have stopped me from posting, but it's much more enjoyable to write when people want to read.) I am so thankful for each and every one of you! Y'all make my day! This is 3/5 of the Merlin and Meghan (or, as I like to call it, M&Emrys) saga.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot  
>Pairings: none<br>****Warnings: Skipping!Merlin  
><strong>**Prompt: Joy (Sweet Child O' Mine)**

* * *

><p>7. Part 3. Joy<p>

"What the _hell_ did you do to him," Lancelot hissed into Gwaine's ear after training one day.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," the other knight said, pretending to ignore the fact that Merlin had been practically skipping through his chores that morning.

"Yes, you do! Gwaine, I swear to God, you made him do something he'll regret in twenty-four hours …" Lancelot trailed off as the aforementioned warlock seemed to spring up from nowhere at that moment, looking ready to burst with happiness.

"Gwaine, you were right! You're my best friend forever!"

Gwaine grinned. "Oh, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: This drab is one of what I like to call my Bored in Mom's Class drabbles. See, my mom's also my Literature teacher, and she always goes over the same stuff at the beginning of the year, and since I've already heard it, I don't really need to pay attention, which gives me the opportunity to write a bit! This was the second draft of it, which I finished after class, while blasting Guns 'n' Roses on my iPod. It was awesome. I hope you liked it!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	8. Eternity

**A/N: Thank you so very much for your alerts and reviews! It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying these! This was my first attempt at slightly angsty drama. Let me know how I did; angst doesn't come to me very easily.**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns everything.****Rating: K  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: none  
><strong>**Warnings: angst, mention of character death  
><strong>**Prompt: Eternity (Calling All Angels)**

* * *

><p>8. Eternity<p>

_"You're still a prat you know, no matter how much you try to deny it." _The newly crowned King of Camelot shifted in his sleep, his dreams filled with a familiar voice.

_"Don't worry; your people still love you, and any one of your knights would lay their life down for you in a second." _Arthur stiffened, a memory joining the voice.

_"Just like I did. I want you to know something, Arthur. You're my best friend, and I would gladly die for you a thousand times over." _The voice softened. _"I'll always be here for you, Arthur. I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: If you guys have any prompts or ideas for me, please send them!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	9. M&Emrys Part 4 Enchantment

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is a day late. I'm sorry! My mom took me and my sister to see The Lion King in 3-D last night (IT WAS SO AWESOME! I always feel like I'm about five whenever I watch it!) and we didn't get home until about 11. So, today, I will give you two drabbles to make up for it! This is 4/5 in the M&Emrys drabble saga. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, Leon  
>Pairings: none<br>****Warnings: none  
><strong>Prompt: Enchantment (Sweet Thing)<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>9. Part 4. Enchantment<p>

Merlin gazed up at the circle of suspicious faces looming over him, his head still fuzzy from the blow. "What the hell, you guys?" Arthur stepped out of the line first.

"Merlin, it has come to our attention that you have been acting…stranger-er lately."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"It's rather concerning," Elyan added.

"And we believe it to be the result of an enchantment," Leon finished. Merlin stared at the members of the Round Table.

"So…you knocked me out and tied me to a chair because you think I'm _enchanted?_" Six heads turned to Arthur.

"Um…Well, yeah. Anything you want to explain to us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers! <strong>

**~Melpomene**


	10. M&Emrys Part 5 Love

**A/N: DOUBLE DRABBLE DAY! 5/5 of M&Emrys. I hope you guys have enjoyed this little arc, because I had a blast writing it! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts, and if you have anything you'd like to see in a drabble, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>****Characters: Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen  
>Pairings: Mention MerlinOC  
><strong>**Warning(s): Drunk!Gwaine, Pirates of the Caribbean quotes  
><strong>**Prompt: Love (Every Little Thing She Does is Magic)**

* * *

><p>10. Part 5. Love<p>

"You know, mates," Gwaine slurred a little over his words, "you've suggested every rational explanation for Merlin's less-than-usual behavior except the most obvious one."

"And what's that, _Sir_ Gwaine," Arthur asked, laying heavy sarcasm on Gwaine's title.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He staggered over to Merlin's chair. "He's in love!" A collective gasp echoed through the room. "With a girl. And he has _moi_ to thank for it!"

An awkward silence fell over the members of the Round Table. Gwen was the first to break it.

"Merlin, is this true?"

A sigh. "Yeah."

Another round of gasps.

"Her name's Meghan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Cat's out the bag, now! Meghan might very well pop up again in the future, (and not necessarily just in 127D) so keep your eyes open!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	11. Compassion

**A/N: So, I was having an insanely crappy day yesterday, and I randomly checked my email because, you know, what else are you supposed to do on a crappy day? Imagine how surprised and overjoyed I was to find eight lovely reviews from a wonderful user named sapphireswimming! YOU ROCK, MY FRIEND! I mentioned in a PM to her last night that I couldn't promise when my next angst chapter was going to be, not realizing that it was the next one I had ready! This is Part 1 of...3, I think, angsty bits that I am calling 'The Tears of Arthur Pendragon.' I'm a little unsure of this one, so you guys'll have to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K<br>****Characters: Arthur, Merlin  
><strong>**Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Sad!Arthur Sad!Merlin<br>****Prompt: Compassion (This Ain't Goodbye)**

* * *

><p>11. Compassion<p>

Someone had found out. Someone knew that Merlin had magic, and had told Uther. A massive search had been ordered, led unwillingly by Arthur.

Half a day into the forests of Camelot, Arthur had found Merlin's hiding place. The warlock had never been particularly good at hiding his trail, and Arthur couldn't help but think that he'd done it on purpose this time.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

A slightly awkward pause followed.

"So, I guess this is it, then."

"Well…you're coming back someday, right?"

Merlin cracked a smile. "I guess so."

Arthur nodded, blinking back tears. "I guess I'll see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	12. Narnia

**A/N: Well, someone liked it! No clue when parts 2 and 3 are going up because the idea I had for 2 refused to cooperate with me. So, tonight, y'all get my first crossover fic/drabble! Yay! The original list of prompts I had was for the Chronicles of Narnia, and when I added a bunch more for Merlin, I decided that the two could be crossed easily enough, so I kept it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of the two universes I used here.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Arthur, Merlin  
><strong>**Pairings: none  
><strong>**Warning(s): Irritated!Arthur  
><strong>**Prompt: Narnia (A Narnia Lullaby)**

* * *

><p>12. Narnia<p>

"Merlin, this isn't Camelot."

"What are you talking about? Of course this is Camelot! See? There's the castle!" King Arthur glared at his newly-appointed Court Sorcerer.

"What about the bloody _ocean_ behind it?"

"Umm…perhaps the…reservoir flooded?"

"_Merlin!"_

"Okay, I might've tried a new teleportation spell I found in that magic book that Gwen gave to me."

Arthur's face shifted through a variety of emotions (and several shades of red,) before he managed to growl, "So where the hell are we?" Before Merlin could answer, a large beaver popped out of the snow.

"Welcome to Narnia, chaps!"

"…Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Take me home. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	13. Rainbow

**A/N: Sorry this didn't get posted sooner! I was really busy all day with homework. :P This was one of those things that I threw together at 1 in the morning whilst chatting with my sister and best friend on gmail, so I hope it isn't too horrible. (If it is, well, you can blame them. It was their idea. lol) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted! Seriously, that kind of thing makes my day!**

**Rating: K+  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>****Pairings: none  
><strong>**Warning(s): Drunk!Merlin  
><strong>**Prompt: Rainbow (Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds)**

* * *

><p>13. Rainbow<p>

**Prompt: Rainbow (Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds)**

"Arthur," Merlin drawled uncharacteristically as he stumbled along. "Do you remember when you killed that unicorn?" Arthur, who was the only reason his manservant was remotely vertical, sighed.

"Yes, Merlin. Mainly because you never let me forget it." Merlin nodded, nearly tipping over.

"Right. So, you know, we talk sometimes."

"You and the unicorn?" Arthur had grown used to his friend's strange habits, but this was slightly weird.

"Yeah. We're BFFs, now." Make that _very_ weird.

"Really? Um, do you talk about anything in particular?"

"He told me his name is Fire-Penguin-Disco-Panda!"

Arthur smirked. He hoped Merlin remembered this tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	14. Magic

**A/N: Okay, today was one of those days where you just go 'Rewind, please!' I think tomorrow's going to be a lot better, so I'm refusing to act like my ex and wallow in self-pity over it. Ahem. So, I'm not really crazy about this one, and there were literally a million and one different things I could do for 'Magic,' but this is what came out so I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin and its characters belongs to the BBC.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters: Arthur, Knights, Merlin  
>Pairings: none<br>****Warnings: none  
>Prompts: Magic (Pocketful of Sunshine) <strong>

* * *

><p>14. Magic<p>

"Members of the Round Table of Camelot," Arthur declared authoritatively, "I have called this session to bring a very important matter to your attention." The knights all nodded, waiting for the threat to the kingdom that they all came to expect now.

"I won't mince words; Merlin has magic." He was expecting exclamations of shock, maybe a bit of concern for Merlin's safety. Instead, he got a handful of blank stares and awkward glances.

"What's wrong?"

Elyan shifted in his seat. "We already knew, Sire."

"You _what?" _He whirled to face Merlin. "Am I really the last to find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	15. Together

**A/N: Good morning, Merlin fans! This morning, Parc Asterix! ...jk, but that _is_ a pretty epic way to start a video of a trip to an amusement park. Ahem. Please forgive me. I'm in a strange mood right now. My bestie and I are currently spazzing over the sheer awesomeness of Colin and Bradley. Love those two! _AH-HEM!_ Okay.**

**This little beauty is one of my favorites, I think. I've had it in my head for a while, and I just got around to writing it a couple of nights ago. It's a shameless rip-off of the ending of the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie, (which I loved! Sequel in December! *happy dances*) but with Merlin and Morgana instead of Sherlock and Irene. I'm not usually a Mergana shipper, but I thought I could make it work once. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot for this one!  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Merlin, Morgana  
>Pairings: MerlinMorgana  
>Warnings: Shameless rip-off of another movie<br>****Prompt: Together (Sherlock Holmes 2009/Can't Have You)**

* * *

><p>15. Together<p>

"I'm not really sure what that was supposed to accomplish," she whispered, her eyes still closed. Merlin shrugged.

"They won't be coming back to Camelot for a while after that. And neither will you, you know." Morgana sat up, tugging on the magic-resistant manacles Merlin had put on her while she was unconscious. She smiled a little at him; part admiration, part belittling, like he expected from her now. He rose to his feet, ready to leave her there, alone.

"You'll miss me, Merlin," she called to his retreating back. He turned back and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Sadly, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	16. Tag 1 Death

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so, the initial plan was for all y'alls to get a humorous drabble today. However, after having watched the Series 4 premiere (and being in a state of GAH! and *spazzing* ever since,) you get the darkest thing I've ever written based on "The Darkest Hour, Part 1"! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Spoilerish for 4x01, character death<br>****Prompt: Death (Light On)**

* * *

><p>16. Death<p>

Things were not supposed to come back from the dead. It was an unwritten rule of the universe that was followed without question. Usually. The past few years had seen several deceased things return to Camelot to seek revenge for some wrongdoing. Every time, Arthur had seen them returned to the abyss where they belonged.

This time, though, it was different. This time, they were chasing shadows. Shadows that were immune to their weapons and flames.

And _this_ time, Merlin had sacrificed himself to them, so that Arthur might live. He had joined them; the spirits. Never to return again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: This one was really hard to capture in 100 words, and it wound up really creeping me out after I reread it. If you guys would prefer something a little more optimistic, Emachinescat has a oneshot prompted by 4x01 up on her profile. **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	17. M&Emrys Part 6 Anxiety

**A/N: Hey, guys! At my bestie's insistence, I wrote another M&Emrys drabble. This was supposed to go up yesterday, but I wrote 'Death' instead to coincide with 'The Darkest Hour' airing. Hopefully this one will make up for the fact that 'Death' was so unbelievably dark and depressing. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Meghan is mine. That's it.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
><strong>**Characters: Merlin, Meghan  
><strong>**Pairings: Merlin/OC  
><strong>**Warnings: none  
><strong>**Prompt: Anxiety (All My Loving)**

* * *

><p>17. Part 6. Anxiety<p>

"This isn't funny, Meghan," Merlin said through gritted teeth. He had just made the mistake of telling her about his recent run-in with the Knights of the Round Table. She found the whole thing very amusing.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she giggled from behind her hand, "but it really is."

"How can knocking me out and tying me to a chair because they believe I'm enchanted be considered _funny?_" She raised an eyebrow.

"How is it _not?"_

"Meghan, how do you think they'll overreact if they find out I have _magic?" _

Her smile faded.

"You're right. This isn't funny at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	18. Trust

**A/N: So, after a while of running rather skimpy on ideas for new drabbles, I was suddenly hit by a freaking wave of them! I think I've written four in the past twenty-four hours! And what's even better is that I actually like them! Victory! This one, however, I'm slightly less sure of, so I hope the rest of you like it!**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: General  
><strong>**Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
><strong>**Pairings: none  
><strong>**Warnings: none  
><strong>****Prompt: Trust (Imagine)****

* * *

><p>18. Trust<p>

There were days when he thought everything the dragon had told him was crap. That there was no way someone as dense and unobservant as Arthur could _possibly_ become the King of legend that the muses sang about.

_He doesn't even see that I have magic!_

And yet…

And yet, as Merlin watched from his place in the background, he could see the changes in his friend even now. More than just having fallen in love with a serving girl, Arthur was _not_ the same person Merlin had met all those years ago.

Maybe destiny really _did_ have some merit.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	19. Shiny

**A/N: Yay, people liked it! You have no idea how awesome that makes me feel! Okay, I'll be honest; I was really amused by this one, and I don't really know why. Maybe because I think 'Shiny Happy People' is the most lamely epic song ever written, and the idea of fitting Merlin into it is just so...awesome! I don't know, tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: cranky!Arthur, shiny-happy!Merlin<br>****Prompt: Shiny (Shiny Happy People)**

* * *

><p>19. Shiny<p>

Merlin was one of those people who always seemed eternally happy. Or at the very least, optimistic. Most of the time, it could really be considered his second-best quality. (His first was undying loyalty to those he loved.)

Today, however, it was probably going to get him killed.

For whatever reason, Arthur had woken up that morning with the patience of a starving bear, and Merlin was receiving the worst of his wrath. Apparently even _that_ didn't dampen his spirits, though.

"Good morning, Sire!"

A glare. "What's good about it?"

"Uh. We…didn't die in the night?"

An eye-roll. "Small favors."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	20. Blue

**A/N: Hey, homefries! Okay, I'll be honest. This is another of my un-favorites. If you like it, you're awesome! If you don't, feel no shame. :) **

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Drama  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 1x03<br>****Prompt: Blue (The Mark of Nimueh)**

* * *

><p>20. Blue<p>

This was all his fault. He had wanted to save Gwen's father from the disease that was completely consuming Camelot, and succeeded! But in doing so, he had managed to get Gwen accused of sorcery, arrested, and sentenced to death.

He refused to let that happen! Gwen was his only friend here, and he wasn't about to watch her die for something she hadn't done.

"Arthur, I'm telling you! She's not a sorceress!"

The Prince scoffed. "And how would _you_ know that, _Mer_lin?"

"Because…she…doesn't have blue eyes?"

Arthur glared. "Merlin, _I_ have blue eyes."

"And… you're _not_ a sorcerer, Sire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Seriously, why is it that all these Series 1 sorcerers have really dark hair and really blue eyes? (Better question, why hasn't anyone else noticed that and called Merlin out on it?) **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	21. M&Emrys Part 7 Lies

**A/N: Hey, people liked it! Yay! Seriously, you guys are awesome, and your reviews mean the world to me! Thank you all so much! Okay, so this is another addition to M&Emrys. My bff, Lassie requested it, and I had no other ideas, so ta-da! This one has two parts to it, and the second one will be going up tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: General/Humor  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: Mentioned Merlin/OC  
>Warnings: none<br>****Prompt: Lies (She's On Fire)**

* * *

><p>21. Part 7. Lies<p>

Merlin had a girlfriend. The revelation had been shocking. Enough so to leave Arthur speechless for several minutes. This was _Merlin_ they were talking about; everyone knew that most girls were _completely_ out of his league! So, how was it that he had a lady friend that no one but Gwaine, apparently, knew about?

Arthur had finally reached the only logical conclusion to this conundrum; this girl didn't really exist!

No one had ever seen her, or where Merlin disappeared to when he said he was going to go see her. This time, Arthur decided, he wouldn't be going alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: If you guys have any requests or prompts for future drabbles, let me know!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	22. M&Emrys Part 8 Found

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so here's Part 8 of M&Emrys! Writing this was one of those times when I wish drabbles were 200 word pieces instead of 100, because the ending I have in mind for this one is hilarious! (To me, anyway. Let me know what you think!) Any requests you have you can leave in a review or pm! (I won't do slash or Arthur/Morgana, but otherwise the sky's the limit!) **

**Disclaimer: I own Meghan. That's it.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Romance  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, OC<br>Pairings: Merlin/OC  
>Warnings: Return of Meghan!<br>Prompt: Found (Only the Young) **

* * *

><p>22. Part 8. Found<p>

Arthur slipped quietly through the forest after his servant, smirking a bit as he did so. Merlin was nothing if not klutzy, and the trail of broken brush he was leaving behind him could testify to that.

Merlin stopped suddenly, next to a maple tree that was shedding handfuls of scarlet, and rapped on the trunk with his fist.

Arthur was stunned to see a slender girl with hair that almost matched the leaves slide to the ground and give Merlin a kiss on the cheek.

"We have company," she said.

Merlin smirked. "Yeah. He's the Royal Prat I've mentioned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: And then Meghan waved at Arthur and laughed while he blushed a thousand shades of red. Then Merlin and Meghan started walking through the forest, and Arthur slunk off back to Camelot in shame. The end!**

**Cheers! **

**~Melpomene**


	23. Tag 2 Honor

**A/N: Episode Tag 2! This one was really hard to write, because in the past few days, I've been trying to write a couple of oneshots (they aren't quite finished, but they're getting there!) and trying to write longer stuff has made it hard for me to make up drabbles! Gah! But I managed to throw this together, and I rather like it! I hope you do, too! Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama/Angst  
>Characters: Lancelot<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 4x02<br>****Prompt: Honor (Don't Forget to Remember Me)**

* * *

><p>23. Honor<p>

There were hundreds of dishonorable ways to die, Lancelot knew. Dying for one's self; dying for possessions, dying because you had nothing left to live for.

None of those were worthy of anyone, much less a Knight of Camelot.

_Giving_ one's life for someone else, however, was a completely different story.

To repair the tear between worlds, the Cailleach demanded a blood sacrifice. There were two men with him, now; friends who were willing to offer such a price. Neither of them could do it, though. He wouldn't let them.

Honor was engraved in his being. Even to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	24. Memory

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I don't know if any of y'all are Beatles fans, but if you are, you'll know that today is a very special day in their history. John Lennon was born 71 years ago today! I don't agree with his views on...well, just about everything, but I *LOVE* his music, so today's drabble is a tribute to him! (As was the song that prompted it.) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Friendship/Angst  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Implied character death<br>****Prompt: Memory (Here Today)**

* * *

><p>24. Memory<p>

"You know something," Arthur said, smiling a little wistfully. "It probably doesn't make much difference to you, now, but it's your birthday."

A light breeze ruffled his blond hair a bit. "What, are you surprised that I remembered?"

The wind suddenly chilled, as though rebuking him. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like you never acknowledged _mine_ until almost after the fact."

An uncomfortable silence fell. "That was in poor form," he amended. "Sorry."

"You know," he said, leaning back, "a lot of people think I'm crazy for still talking to you like this, but if you're still listening, why shouldn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	25. Trouble

**A/N: Heeeeey, Merlin fans! Okay, so you guys get another birthday drabble today! This time it's for Arthur, and it's much happier than the last one because the person whose birth my family is celebrating today is still very much alive! (And only slightly bummed that she didn't get a car.) Sadly, the situation in this drabble did not actually happen, but it's the kind of thing that happens when you have people like Gwaine and Merlin as friends. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Knights<br>Pairings: mentioned Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: Mischief and surprises<br>Prompt: Trouble (Twist and Shout) **

* * *

><p>25. Trouble<p>

It was not the first time Arthur had woken up in the middle of the woods with a lump on his head, tied to a tree. It _was,_ however, the first time he had found himself in such a situation and not been able to escape.

The ropes that bound him stank of magic. _Familiar_ magic. _Merlin_ was behind this.

Before the Prince could start complaining, though, he heard a scuffle in the bushes.

"SURPRISE!" From behind the foliage burst his servant, fiancée, and half of the Round Table.

He should've known. Merlin had talked about doing this for months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any ideas you have, please let me know!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	26. Déjà vu

**A/N: Okay, so most of you are probably pointing and laughing at me for not remembering yesterday that it would have been more fitting to post Arthur's birthday drabble _today_. Yeah, I fail as a fangirl. *looks at feet* So, I wrote this little thing for Bradley just now. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRADLEY! (Holy crap, he's 28...)  
>Enjoy, my friends!<strong>

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Magical mischief<br>****Prompt: Déjà vu (Wake Up Call)**

* * *

><p>26. Déjà vu<p>

Merlin had traveled to the future several times before, each time bringing back fabulous stories of how civilization had advanced into the 21st Century. Finally, thoroughly intrigued, Arthur demanded to go with him. After much wandering and confusion, they found themselves on what was known as a 'tv set.'

"What's that?" Merlin glanced upwards where Arthur was pointing.

"Oh, those are stage lights."

"Wow, they're bright. What's that?"

"Umm, that's a digital camera."

"Merlin, who are _they?_" The warlock turned to see a pair of doppelgangers walking towards them.

"Actors. They play us."

"Oh. I think I'm better-looking than _that_."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	27. Lost

**A/N: Good evening, Clarice. ...what, too creepy for generally lighthearted fanfic? I agree. Moving on to shameless self-advertising. YOU GUYS, I WROTE SOMETHING THAT WASN'T A DRABBLE! Yeah, I actually went ahead and wrote an actual oneshot (based on the original idea for a drabble.) Check it out! End of shameless self-advertising. **

**Oh, gosh, this one. I swear, this one went through about four rewrites before I was finally satisfied with it. (Y'all can thank my BFF, Lassie for that. I should convince her to join. O.O Holy crap, that would be fun!) Ahem. Now that it's finally done, however, I'm pretty sure it's one of my favorites. I hope the rest of you enjoy it, too!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC, the idea belongs to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Family  
>Characters: Arthur, Morgana<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Guys wearing heels<br>****Prompt: Lost (You Can't Do That)**

* * *

><p>27. Lost<p>

It had started with a bet. A very simple bet that Arthur could beat Morgana at arm-wrestling. His victory had been expected, effortless, and led to an entire series of wagers that all ended with the fifteen-year-old Prince reigning supreme.

Finally, in frustration, Morgana offered him an ultimatum. "Double or nothing. Broadsword-fighting, and you're wearing _these._" In her hand she held a pair of shoes that were not only boasting four-inch heels, but were at least three sizes smaller than Arthur's.

He visibly paled, but pride finally won over common sense. "You're _so_ on!"

Morgana smirked. Dangerous game, gambling was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: In other news, I have my very first job interview tomorrow at a department store! SO EXCITED! **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	28. Wrong

**A/N: Hey guys. Can't talk much tonight. Second interview tomorrow! *crosses fingers* Thanks in advance for reading! **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Merlin on a Macbook<br>****Prompt: Wrong (Steve Jobs/Lit. Class)**

* * *

><p>28. Wrong<p>

Now that he had been appointed Camelot's Court Warlock, Merlin spent a great deal of his time traveling to the future and experimenting with stuff he brought back with him.

"Arthur," he exclaimed one day, bent over a silvery box-type thing. "You are never going to believe what I've found!" Arthur leaned over his friend's shoulder curiously. Merlin clicked a few buttons on the contraption.

"They've made a television show about us!" Arthur squinted at the screen as various images started running across it.

"No! No, no!"

"What?"

"This is completely inaccurate! I was _never_ that big of a prat!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Yes, I wrote this in my mom's literature class. She devoted half a class to Steve Jobs and his accomplishments, and this is what came out of it. :)**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	29. Duplicity

**A/N: Okay, so I had my second interview for the department store job today, and while I was busy with that, I got three calls from three other places I applied at! GAHH! I don't have time for all of this! Oh, and if you can avoid it whenever possible, do not get shots of numbing agents in your toes. It freaking hurts. I'm really sorry for not responding to any reviews this time, but the past two days have been insane, and I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow, too. Don't panic, I still love you all, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Drama/Friendship  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: none<br>****Prompt: Duplicity (Lit. Class)**

* * *

><p>29. Duplicity<p>

_I wish I was you. Look at you! Nothing **ever **brings you down, even when the entire world is falling apart. I've never been like that. I'll never **be** like that because of how I was raised. I know I've said we're not friends, but I wouldn't mind if we were._

* * *

><p><em>I'll be honest; I hated you when we first met. (I think most people did.) I've watched you, though, and you've changed a lot since then. Now, I can see you becoming the King of legends that are foretold. But more importantly, I can see you being my friend. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: This was the lit. class drabble from _last_ week, but everything got moved around so much, that it's finally being posted today.**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	30. Tag 3 Friendship

**A/N: It was brought to my attention today that, in my excitement/spaz attacks over episode 4x03 that I posted some pretty heavy spoilers in my original AN without a spoiler alert before them. (oops) That note has now been moved to the bottom of this chapter, so you may still read it and spaz over it if you wish. Thank you very much to the reviewer who reminded me of this, and I'm incredibly sorry I didn't catch it sooner. **

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, and the two Julians.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 4x03<br>****Prompt: Friendship (Drops of Jupiter)**

* * *

><p>30. Friendship<p>

Nothing ever seemed to work out the way he wanted it to. He lived under the threat of execution every single day, and the only reason he stayed was because he had to believe that things would change. That one day, magic would be legal, and he would finally be free.

Now, he wasn't sure that would ever happen. Uther was dead, and Arthur had regressed back into the belief that magic was evil.

And yet, despite all that had happened, for the first time, Arthur had called him a friend.

Somehow, Merlin knew, everything would eventually fall into place.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPOILERS BE HERE!*<strong>

**A/N2: Okay, so I just had the best birthday part of my entire life tonight, and I managed to convert my epic friend Clare-the-bear-who-is-obsessed-with-her-hair to Merlin! (She's completely in love with Arthur; it's quite amusing!) The entire night was incredible, and we absolutely *must* do it again! But that's not important. GUYS! UTHER'S DEAD! AND ARTHUR HATES MAGIC, NOW! WTH? *slams head into keyboard* I swear, this show is going to be the death of me! Ugh! Ooh, but Arthur finally called Merlin a friend! I think I'm going to marry that scene! ...ahem. Enough of my ranting. **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	31. Help

**A/N: Good news! I am making progress on my first legit multi-chapter Merlin fic! This has been in the planning stages since before I started writing drabbles, so it feels good to actually be working on it! And now for a public service announcement. CUT YOUR TOENAILS PROPERLY! INGROWN TOENAILS ARE NOT FUN, BUT WHAT'S EVEN LESS FUN IS WHEN, AFTER FIVE YEARS OF HAVING THEM, YOU GO INTO THE FOOT DOCTOR SO HE CAN CUT THEM OUT, AND YOU HAVE TO GET 6 VERY PAINFUL SHOTS IN THE OFFENDING TOES SO YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! ...Okay, anyone grossed out? Sorry about that. Just...cut your toenails straight across, okay? **

**Anyway. In this drabble, Merlin decides that Gwaine may need to go to an AA meeting, because let's face it, it's bad form for knights, no matter how luscious their hair is, to go out drinking every night.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, and Revolution belongs to the Beatles. Or Michael Jackson. Still a little fuzzy on that.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Merlin, Gwaine<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Drunk!Gwaine<br>****Prompt: ****Help (Revolution)**

* * *

><p>31. Help<p>

"Okay, no," Merlin declared, moving Gwaine's ale just out of reach. "Just no. You've gone too far this time Gwaine."

"But, Merlin—" The knight lunged after the mug frantically, uncoordinated limbs flailing everywhere. "It's—it's just _one_ more!" Merlin shook his head, downing the drink himself, lest Gwaine try to distract him or something to get it back.

"Gwaine, you're totally out of control! You're a knight, now!" Gwaine started pouting like a five-year-old.

"I don't like being a knight! They make you get up early!" Merlin sighed, hand over eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	32. Fear

**A/N: This was the product of me spending an entire evening watching hysterical behind-the-scenes videos of Colin and Bradley from Series 1. Holy crap, I think I'm going to marry them. Wait, that's not legal. Crap, now I have to pick one. -.- Darn you, C&B! lol Oh, well. Hope you guys enjoy this! (And yes, I would be in Arthur's shoes in this situation.)**

**Disclaimer: Mssrs. Morgan and James prompted this.  
>Rating: K+ for mild language<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Creepy crawly critters<br>****Prompt: Fear (I'll Be There For You)**

* * *

><p>32. Fear<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin had grown quite accustomed to seeing strange stuff during his time in Camelot, but this was extreme, even by his standards.

Arthur was perched precariously on his desk chair, eyes the size of saucers, staring at something in the corner furthest from him.

"Merlin," he hissed frantically. "Kill it!"

"Kill _what?" _ This was most bewildering. Or it was until Merlin got a good look at what Arthur was so freaked out by.

"Oh." Spinning a web next to the door was the single biggest spider either of them had ever seen. "You're arachnophobic."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	33. Dreams

**A/N: GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! I GOT HIRED! AT THE DEPARTMENT STORE! AS A CASHIER! *happy dances* I go in for training on Monday! So excited! (Expect drabbles inspired by it in the coming weeks. :P) So, this one was originally supposed to be an Inception crossover, but it kind of took on a mind of its own, and became something a bit different. (I might write up a oneshot at some point, but don't hold your breath.) This was my first time writing something involving Uther, even though he doesn't really do a whole lot. It was fun, I might have to try it again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
>Rating: K<br>****Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Merlin, Uther<br>Pairings: none  
><strong>**Warnings: Magical mischief  
><strong>**Prompt: Dreams (Inception)**

* * *

><p>33. Dreams<p>

Jumping into people's brains was fun! It didn't work well when they were awake, but when a person was asleep, there were no limits on how you could mess with their heads.

Uther was especially fun. Merlin had discovered a while back that the King was very susceptible to having young warlocks enter his dreams and play with them a bit.

_Magic isn't evil_. The King twitched in his sleep when the soft voice entered his mind.

_Magic has saved your life, and your son's._ When Uther awoke that morning, he went straight to council.

"Sorcery has invaded Camelot again."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	34. Moonlight

**A/N: Look out, world. Someone's got her license! :D Seriously thought I had failed when I took too long to parallel park (apparently these tests are only supposed to take 20 minutes total.) Now to just avoid crashing into anything so I can buy my _own_ car, instead of replacing my mom's! lol **

**Okay, so if any of y'all haven't seen Moulin Rouge, and you like quirky, romantic musicals, you should watch it! (Ewan McGregor is to _die_ for!) Anyway, there's this scene in it, where he goes out on top of an enormous elephant-shaped building and sings 'Your Song,' by Elton John, to Nicole Kidman. It was incredible! I could marry his voice, if that were possible! But it's not, so I wrote a drabble inspired by it instead! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance  
>Characters: Arthur, Gwen<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: none<strong>**Prompt: Moonlight (Your Song/Moulin Rouge)**

* * *

><p>34. Moonlight<p>

Arthur didn't spend a lot of time in his new chambers, now that he was King. Rumors that he didn't like using his father's old room, or that he was having trouble sleeping were swirling throughout the castle, but only three people knew the truth.

There was a balcony off of the window that put a particular turret within climbing distance, Arthur had discovered, and it was the perfect spot for a midnight rendezvous with Gwen.

They didn't talk, they didn't kiss, they didn't do anything people might expect. They just sat there, in each other's arms, under the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	35. Jealousy

**A/N: There are so many wonderful potential revelation scenarios in Merlin (and so many of them don't involve magic) that it's hard to figure out which ones to write, sometimes! This is one of those that I highly doubt the show will ever address (since, you know, they can't even get around to telling Arthur that his BEST FRIEND has MAGIC! [No, I'm not bitter. :P]) but it would be so unbelievably awesome if they did! Especially if it goes a little something like this...**

**Disclaimer: They still aren't mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: Technically Arthur/Gwen, mentions of potential Merlin/Gwen  
>Warnings: sick!Merlin, jealous!Arthur<br>****Prompt: Jealousy (Run For Your Life)**

* * *

><p>35. Jealousy<p>

For the past few days, Merlin had been sick. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but his body had decided to fall ill while he and Arthur were out on an adventure miles from Camelot. For the past twenty-four hours, he had been running a high fever that was starting to make Arthur nervous.

For one thing, he was absolute crap at treating sick people, and for another, it was making Merlin say the _strangest _things!

"Hey, Arthur," he slurred on the second evening.

"What?"

"You know when I got poisoned?"

"Yeah."

"After I started recovering, Gwen _kissed_ me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers! <strong>

**~Melpomene**


	36. MMA Part 1 Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what! MEGHAN RETURNS! This is the first part of a new little drabble saga I'm calling MMA. (Stands for Merlin, Meghan, and Arthur, and it's going to be little bits and pieces of the relationships among the three of them after M&Emrys Part 8.) This entire exchange was inspired by my friend Coco, whom I have known since we were about 4, and is one of the awesomest people I know! Rock on, girlie! **

**Disclaimer: Meghan is mine. That's all.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Meghan<br>Pairings: Implied Merlin/OC  
>Warnings: vain!Arthur, snarky!Meghan<br>****Prompt: Fight (You May Be Right)**

* * *

><p>36. MMA Part 1. Fight<p>

It had been three months since Meghan had been introduced to Arthur, and even though they were both, apparently, adults, there wasn't a single force in the universe that could make them get along with each other.

Take, for example, the _one time_ Merlin asked Meghan to deliver clean laundry to Arthur's chambers.

"What?" Arthur demanded as Meghan looked him up and down. She narrowed her eyes.

"It's not my imagination."

Arthur hated cryptic answers. It was bad enough getting them from Merlin.

"_What_ isn't?"

"Your chainmail _does_ make you look fat."

Arthur glared. She did **_not_** go there!

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	37. Tag 4 Sunshine

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so because not everyone has seen the new episode, I'm saving my thoughts on it for PMs so I don't ruin it for anyone. (That being said, you might not want to read this drabble until you're caught up on Series 4. Bit spoilery.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Spoilers for all of Series 4<br>****Prompt: Sunshine (Here Comes the Sun)**

* * *

><p>37. Sunshine<p>

Merlin had not been having a great year. He had lost a friend, his _best_ friend had lost a father, he didn't trust half the people roaming the castle, and if he even suggested he might have magic, Arthur would have him executed without hesitation!

It was incredibly stressful and unpleasant, and Merlin was starting to think _nothing_ would ever go right for him.

Then he rescued the dragon egg, and things started to change.

_Aithusa._

He'd never heard the word before, nor knew what it meant, but it felt right.

_Light of the sun. _

Maybe things would look up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	38. Life

**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest. This one's one of my favorites, and probably the most likely to be expanded on in the future. (Then again, my muse kind of does what she wants, so no promises.) This was the hardest one in a long time for me to write because the sheer amount of emotion and anguish I wanted to express was near impossible to do so in 100 words. That said, it still almost brought my BFF Lassie to tears, so I think it serves its purpose very well. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Family  
>Characters: Arthur, Uther<br>Pairings: mentioned Uther/Ygraine  
>Warnings: angsty!Uther<br>****Prompt: Life (Lit. Class)**

* * *

><p>38. Life<p>

When Ygraine died, Uther had almost felt his own heart shatter within him. She had been the love of his life, and none could ever replace her.

_Least of all,_ he thought, _her child_.

There! He admitted it! He had seen the baby _once, _and couldn't bear the thought of doing so ever again.

Now, though, a young nursemaid was before him, cradling a fussing bundle in her arms.

"He's ill, Sire," she whispered. "I thought being with his father would help."

As Uther gingerly accepted the child, the whimpering stopped, and he opened his eyes. 

_ Ygraine's_ eyes. Forget-me-not blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	39. Camelot

**A/N: So, fellow ficcers, I have some news for you. I am certifiably insane. Yep. True story. See, I have issues with time management. I go to bed late, oversleep, spend obscene amounts of time on the internet, procrastinate on homework, and spend far more time talking to myself than is healthy. _Now_ I have a job (woot!) and my driver's license, _and _I signed up for NaNoWriMo and the Narnia Big Bang over on LJ. Plus I have drabbles to keep up with, and my multi-chapter fic I'm working on. Oh, and school. -.- Yeah. Insane. Thanks for sticking with me despite this, though! It really means a lot! *hugs everyone***

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Drama/Angst  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Character death<br>****Prompt: Camelot (Into the West)**

* * *

><p>39. Camelot<p>

Death, when you really think about it, is the most natural part of life. It's the only thing that we are absolutely guaranteed, and for most of us, it's the most terrifying thing we face.

In my case, though, I guess I was prepared for it. I didn't leave quietly in my sleep; I was always a fighter.

I was born and raised to lead my people. To protect them; to defend them however I could. The love of Camelot is a cause that I willingly gave my life for, and would do again if I had the chance to.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	40. Books

**A/N: Hey, readers! So, this past weekend, while I was anxiously awaiting news on my employment status, I had to do my math homework. It is Advanced Algebra. Advanced Algebra is not fun. I was annoyed and frustrated, so, like any good author, I decided to write about it. So, ta-da! My first semi-autobiographical fanfiction! Woot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the only thing I own in relation to this is my math textbook. Which I'd like to burn.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Mild language, frustrated!Arthur<br>****Prompt: Books (Advanced Math)**

* * *

><p>40. Books<p>

"This," Arthur declared as the two of them bent over his desk, "is stupid." Hovering lightly over his shoulder, Merlin nodded. Stacked in heaps on the table were papers that contained nothing but row upon row of mathematical equations.

"I'm a little confused. What exactly does anyone expect you to _do_ with all of this?"

The Prince threw up his hands. "I have no idea! I've been racking my brains for hours, and I can't find a _single,_ _practical_ application for any of it!" Merlin shifted his eyes.

"Do you…want _me_ to do take care of it?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	41. Purple

**A/N: So, while I was bemoaning my misfortune of having to do math homework, the other day, I was also doing what any truly obsessed Merlin fan would do. Blazing my way through Series 2 for the...third time, I believe it is. And I got to thinking, did Morgana ever notice that one of her dresses went missing right after a girl was hidden somewhere in Camelot? This was the result of that thought, and the sheer amount of joy I got out of the scene between Merlin and Gwen when he's, uh, looking for moths. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC  
>Rating K<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Gwen, Morgana<br>Pairings: None  
>Warnings: Spoilerish for 2x09, secretive!Gwen<br>****Prompt: Purple (Lady of the Lake)**

* * *

><p>41. Purple<p>

As the King of Camelot's ward, Lady Morgana had a nearly unlimited selection of dresses to choose from. Her favorite color was red, but every once in a while, she felt like wearing something purple.

Purple silk, despite being the color of kings, was hard to come by sometimes for various reasons, so when Morgana discovered one of her purple dresses was missing, she was understandably upset.

"Gwen!" The maidservant appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, my lady?"

"One of my dresses is missing!"

Not that Gwen would ever admit who took it, but purple didn't suit Merlin well at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	42. Waiting

**A/N: Threw this together in about ten minutes on Tuesday while waiting to leave for school. Bradley and Colin, I'll love you both forever. Now, if y'all'll excuse me, I'm going to either watch Doctor Who, try to write a bit, or continue to spaz over the teasers for Saturday's episode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dialogue's not even mine in this case!  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: clueless!Arthur, bored!Merlin<br>****Prompt: Waiting (Merlin: Secrets & Magic)**

* * *

><p>42. Waiting<p>

They had gotten captured, again. And were sitting around waiting for something to happen. Again.

Merlin, in all his genius, had suggested they play a game to pass the time. Arthur was considerably less than enthused by the idea, especially when the game turned out to be meaningless trivia.

"Okay," the warlock said, propping his feet up against the wall, "what's my mother's name?"

Arthur stared at him blankly. "What?"

"What's my mother's name?" Merlin repeated persistently. Arthur didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Umm…it starts with an 'H,' right?" Merlin sighed. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	43. Pain

**A/N: Heh. Thanks goes to Kitty for letting me know I accidentally reposted 42. Wow. Awkward moment aside, I hope y'all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns Merlin  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Magical mischief, annoyed!Arthur, mention of blood<br>****Prompt: Pain (Ticket to Ride)**

* * *

><p>43. Pain<p>

Arthur had broken bones before. He was absolutely incapable of sitting still; it would have been unnatural if he hadn't. Never had he ever, though, broken something on something he could have sworn wasn't there before.

He had been in the middle of giving Merlin a lecture/list of things that needed doing. Both were getting rather long, and after he turned his back for _one_ second, he found himself smashing into a wall that _had never existed before that!_

"_DAMN IT! MERLIN!"_

The servant approached him innocently, gently prying his hands away from his rapidly bleeding nose.

"Looks broken, Sire."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	44. Tag 5 Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I got to see my old cheerleading team today! Their first competition of the season was today! Totally worth getting up at 5:30 to see them all again! Man, I miss them. (Oh, and I found out our tumbling coach reads these when I remember to post links on Facebook. Thanks, Kelli!) Oh, and if anyone else has seen the new episode and wants to chat about it, send me a PM! Please don't post any spoilers in the reviews, just to be safe. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and the Julians  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Romance  
>Characters: Arthur, Gwen<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: angsty!Arthur is angsty, spoilers for 4x05<br>****Prompt: Heartbreak (She's Everything)**

* * *

><p>44. Heartbreak<p>

He was going to marry her someday, he knew. One day, Guinevere would sit beside him on the throne of Camelot as Queen.

She didn't have a noble background, or fancy titles, but that was what had drawn her to Arthur in the first place.

He knew that in all his years, he would never meet another woman like her, and could never love someone as strongly as he did her.

He had promised her that he would change things when he was King, so that they could be together. Yet they were still being torn apart at the seams.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	45. Music

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so I'm assuming that y'all are rather familiar with my BFF, Lassie. (Our group all got semi-addicted to Psych a year ago [that's what I do; get my friends obsessed with good tv. This year it's Merlin. :P] and the nickname just kind of stuck.) Anyway. Lassie is my number one muse, and the biggest source of random awesomesauce in my life. She's also very good friends with my younger sister, and many of our late-night group chats on Gmail wind up getting turned into a drabble at some point. (Read: #13.) This little gem came from my sister insisting I write something about Glee. Crackiest thing I have ever written in my life. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
>Rating: K+<br>****Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Uther<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: mild language, Mac!Uther, Gleek!Uther<br>****Prompts: Music (Don't Stop Believing)**

* * *

><p>45. Music<p>

For the past three nights, strange noises had been reportedly heard around the castle. Tonight, Arthur had dispatched himself and Merlin to find out what exactly they were.

"What—is that _music?_" Merlin asked, his ear pressed against a goblet, which was pressed against a wall. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Not like any I've heard. Bloody hell, is it coming from my _father's_ chambers?"

It was.

Uther looked up guiltily from his desk, where he had been staring intently at Merlin's futuristic silver box.

"I, uh…"

"Merlin, what did you _do?" _

He flinched. "I believe they call it 'Glee,' Sire.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	46. Black

**A/N: Hmm, apparently Gleek!Uther isn't too popular. Oh, well. I found it funny. What I didn't find funny (or scary, for that matter) was Paranormal Activity. My friends and I watched it tonight instead of trick-or-treating (mainly because we had classes all day and didn't feel like going out.) Lamest movie ever! :P Hopefully this is a bit more enjoyable! Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any of it.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: crack, MJ!Lancelot<br>****Prompt: Black (Thriller)**

* * *

><p>46. Black<p>

You got used to seeing strange stuff when you lived in Camelot. Magical critters, magical people. Stuff returned from the _dead_ on a regular basis!

That was Arthur's current problem. Someone had seen fit to raise _another_ army of the un-living and unleash it on the city.

"What _are_ they doing?" Merlin arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Uh, it would appear they're…_dancing_, Sire." (Perfectly choreographed, too.)

Arthur tipped his head to the side, knitting his brows together.

"What—who…is that _Lancelot_ leading them?"

Merlin blinked. "It…it _is_."

Arthur glanced at his friend. "Oh, God, you want to go join them!"

"…Kinda."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	47. Freedom

**A/N: Hey, guys! WHOO! MY FIRST NANOWRIMO! My schedule is about to get about ten thousand times crazier, because I finally start work on Thursday, and I'm trying to write my novel, and drabbles, and do homework, and drive my sister around, and have a social life, so I apologize if any of my upcoming stuff seems a little off. I'll adjust, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Merlin<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: none that I can think of<br>****Prompt: Freedom (Get Out of This Town)**

* * *

><p>47. Freedom<p>

"You can't be serious."

"I very much am, Guinevere," Arthur said as he stuffed another shirt into his bag. "We're leaving Camelot." Gwen blinked, rather unsurprised, and only slightly disturbed.

"Arthur, you can't just _leave_ Camelot; you're heir to the throne."

He faltered for a moment. "Well…we can…come back when my father dies."

Gwen sighed. Arthur had been enchanted several months ago, and no matter how much Merlin tried, there was always a bit of residual magic that flared up every once in a while.

"Merlin!"

He materialized out of nowhere, muttering a spell.

"Can't wait for this to end."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	48. Dancing

**A/N: Ehh, this is one of those that I'm a little iffy about. I have a similar scene between two different characters for a different fic, but I didn't know what else to write for Dancing, so y'all get this. :) Hope it's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Friendship/Drama  
>Characters: Gwen, Merlin<br>Pairings: mentioned Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: nervous!Gwen<br>****Prompt: Dancing (She Will Be Loved)**

* * *

><p>48. Dancing<p>

The song was slow enough that they could talk while they danced.

"You look beautiful," Merlin said, smiling. He had caught the slightly jealous look on Arthur's face, when he asked the bride for a dance, with amusement.

"Thanks," she murmured letting him spin her around. "Do you really think the people will accept me as Queen?"

They'd had this discussion before.

"Gwen…"

"I know. They all know me; love me. Is that enough, though?" Risking Arthur's wrath again, Merlin kissed her cheek.

"For one night, Gwen, don't worry about anything. Just dance with me."

He _was_ a good dancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	49. Prince

**A/N: Hey, guys. So, I survived my first day at the department store! My first customer was from Ireland, which was probably the best way I could have imagined to start my day! (My last customer wasn't nearly as pleasant, but I guess that's retail for you. :P) **

**So, I wrote this one on Monday morning based on a post I saw on dearblankpleaseblank nearly a lifetime ago about Prince William. I am incredibly fond of Prince William, and the idea of him doing something like this just screamed so much win to me that I had to write about it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin, Elton John owns the song.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Parody  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Simba!Arthur<br>****Prompt: Prince (I Just Can't Wait to Be King)**

* * *

><p>49. Prince<p>

Very few people knew secrets about Prince Arthur. Merlin was one of those people, but there were a few things that even _he_ wasn't privy to.

Take for example, the fact that Arthur liked to sing. He liked to sing a _lot_ when no one was around.

"My reign will be a super, awesome thing," he hummed to himself one morning. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Merlin chose that moment to show up.

The next few seconds were awkwardly filled with silence.

"Were you…_singing?_"

"No. And if you tell anyone I was…"

"What, me? Heh. No problem…"

* * *

><p><strong>"Except that Gwen already knows, and she told Miriam, who told Beth, who told George, who told <em>Gwaine<em>, who told everyone at the Rising Sun. Two weeks ago." Darn you, word limit!**

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	50. MMA Part 2 Tears

**A/N: *Ross Geller voice* Hi. **

**Good news first! I LOVE MY JOB! The people are wonderful, the customers are great, and every once in a while I get to talk to someone who has a European accent! You have no idea how hard it is not to completely spaz out when they come up to the register! **

**Bad news. I am **_way_** behind on NaNoWriMo. (Like, 2,500 words behind.) I seem to be completely incapable of making my characters do what I want them to, (Someone needs to speak to Meghan. She's not easily persuaded on anything.) and I AM COMPLETELY OUT OF NEW IDEAS FOR DRABBLES! I am literally on my knees begging for inspiration! Only things I'm not willing to venture into are slash and Arthur/Morgana. **

**Okay, I know people have asked me to cut back on the Meghan drabbles a bit, and I really am trying to for those who aren't crazy about them. She just kind of sneaked up on me on Monday and demanded I write this. I need to have speaks with her about this kind of thing. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Meghan. That's it.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama/Friendship  
>Characters: Arthur, Meghan<br>Pairings: mentioned Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: emotional!Arthur<br>Prompt: Tears (Laughed Until We Cried) **

* * *

><p>50. MMA Part 2 Tears<p>

Arthur stumbled exhaustedly out of Guinevere's chambers, and was promptly greeted with an armful of Meghan.

"Congratulations, Arthur." He couldn't remember ever hugging her before, but tonight seemed like a good time to start.

"It's a girl," he said into her hair. She squeezed his shoulders a little tighter.

"That's wonderful." A mischievous grin suddenly crossed her face.

"At what point did you faint?" He scoffed, his throat suddenly growing tight.

"Not ever, _Meghan_." She pulled back, watching his face carefully.

"Are you going to cry?" He bit his lip. "You can, you know. It's just me."

So Arthur cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	51. Tag 6 Hero

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so, if anyone else has seen 4x06, MESSAGE ME ASAP! I NEED SOMEONE TO SPAZ WITH! (To those who haven't seen it, yet, you. Must. It's easily in my Top 5. Best freaking bromance I've ever seen!) Thanks to Kitty O for sending me a few ideas! I'll do my best to have them written within the next couple of days! (If anyone else has anything they'd like to see, let me know!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this episode. Holy _crap_ I wish I owned it!  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Spoilers: Angsty!Arthur, Spoilers for 4x06<br>****Prompt: Hero (Heroes)**

* * *

><p>51. Hero<p>

"If I died," Merlin said, wincing through his pain, "would you call me a hero?"

In the silence that followed, which must have only lasted for a second, a million thoughts raced through Arthur's head.

_You've been there for me a thousand times. You're always there for me, even when I know I don't deserve it. You saved my life, even after I humiliated you and had you thrown in jail. You've been the only real friend I've ever had. Absolutely, you're a hero, Merlin. _

What he said aloud was a little bit briefer, but really no less meaningful. "Probably."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers! <strong>

**~Melpomene**


	52. Madness

**A/N: Hey, homies! Man, I got to tell you, I _love_ having my mom for a literature teacher! I swear, some of my favorite bits of work come while I'm sitting in her class! So, last week, we were reading stuff from Edgar Allen Poe. (For those of you who don't know, I freaking ADORE Edgar Allen Poe! The Raven is probably my very favorite piece of American literature ever!) And because I like to make a habit of writing drabbles in lit class, I started trying to connect Merlin and The Raven. Wasn't hard. At all. I'm very proud of this one, if I may say so, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Horror/Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 2x01<br>****Prompt: Madness (Lit. Class/Edgar Allen Poe)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>52. Madness

A rush of pure, blue energy poured through me. Eyes, ears, nose, mouth; all of them were filled and consumed by the soul of Cornelius Sigan. Such power I had never felt before in my life, and I know I never will again.

For what felt like an eternity, I held that power within me. It burned; it raged, yet for all the suffering it caused me, I _wanted_ it. For a few long, agonizing seconds, I wrestled the temptation to let Sigan remain.

There's nothing to regret about the decision I made, though, because power is so easily corrupted. 

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	53. Comfort

**A/N: All right, this one goes out to Kitty O who requested Uther and young!Arthur! Enjoy, my friend! This one is one of my favorites, not just because I love any fic that involves illness or injuries (morbid, I know,) but because the song that inspired it is from a musical I was cast in for a summer when I was 8. It was called Children of Eden, and I was in it back in 2004. Jump ahead seven years to right now, and that same company is performing it again! (They actually have the same guy playing God, which was epic!) My mom and I went to see it on Saturday night. We both cried. It was wonderful! This drabble isn't really what the song's about, but I thought it fit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Arthur, Uther<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: angsty!Uther, injured!young!Arthur<br>****Prompt: Comfort (The Hardest Part of Love)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>53. Comfort

Arthur, his skin pale beneath the bandages wound around his head and arm, was completely unaware that his father was watching him as he slept.

He had been out riding, recklessly, as eight-year-olds are prone to being, and had been ill-prepared when his pony spooked at a bird. Gaius had assured Uther that his son would make a full recovery; there were injuries far worse than arm fractures and concussions.

Uther smoothed a strand of blond hair behind his son's ear. One day, Arthur would grow up to be a king of legend, but right now, he looked so small.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	54. Inconceivable! Part 1 Champion

**A/N: Hey, friends! Okay, so a while back (like...40 drabbles back,) sapphireswimming and I got to talking about crossovers and how to make them fit into the other fandom. The idea for a Princess Bride crossover with Merlin occurred to me the very first time I saw 'Lancelot,' but it took me forever to get it written because there were so many things that were so similar, and it would've been impossible to fit it all into 100 words! So, I'm writing a _ few_ crossover drabbles! I don't think it's really a mini-fic, since they aren't technically connected, but you can call it what you will. First up is Lancelot vs. Inigo. Pure crack. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ohh, the things I would do if I owned this stuff.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor/Parody  
>Characters: Lancelot, Inigo<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Shameless Princess Bride references<br>****Prompt: Champion (The Princess Bride)**

* * *

><p>54. Inconceivable! Part 1. Champion<p>

The two tan-skinned men stood face-to-face, swords in hand.

"The fight will be by the Knight's Code, and to the death," Arthur was saying from the stands above them. Neither were really listening.

"You seem very familiar to me," Lancelot said to his opponent, studying the man's face carefully.

"And you to me," he replied in his strange accent. "When did you learn swordplay?"

"After my family was murdered. Yourself?"

The man inclined his head. "After my father died. You seem a decent fellow; I hate to kill you."

Lancelot smiled. "You seem a decent fellow; I hate to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	55. Inconceivable! Part 2 Adventures

**A/N: *Ross Geller voice* Hi. **

**Meh, today was just one of those days. Couldn't focus on anything to save my life; barely got any homework done. Finished Series 2 of Doctor Who! UNFAIR! (Though David Tennant's face while he repeatedly says 'WHAT?' is priceless beyond words!) Ahem.  
>Apparently I can also drabble whilst in math class! Who'd have thought? More Princess Bride! Enjoy! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't even bother asking.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Parody  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Vizzini<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: a battle of wits that really isn't, more Princess Bride!<br>****Prompt: Adventures (The Princess Bride/Math Class)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>55. Inconceivable! Part 2. Adventures

There were cups. Two cups on a table that stood before a short man and a blindfolded woman in an orange dress.

"So," the man said as Arthur crept out of the trees, "it is down to you, and it is down to me."

"Uh…"

"There's nothing to explain," the man continued dramatically. "You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen."

"I-I'm really _not._"

"You're not?"

"Ah, no…Should I be?"

The man shifted his eyes. "Apparently not."

Merlin suddenly stumbled out of the bushes.

"So," the man began again, "it is down to you, and it is down to me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	56. Loneliness

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so because my employers apparently love having me around, I have to work from 8:30 to 4:00 tomorrow. And we have a huge sale going this weekend. Starting tomorrow. *crosses fingers* Let's all pray I don't mess anything up. In other news! So, because my mom and I both love Edgar Allen Poe, we read some more of his stuff in lit. class this week. This little bit was inspired by his poem 'Alone.' I don't know if it's the best thing I've ever written, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, of course it's-not mine. Sadsauce.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: angsty!Merlin is angsty<br>Prompt: **Loneliness (Lit. Class/Edgar Allen Poe)****

* * *

><p>56. Loneliness<p>

I watched other children, while I was growing up in Ealdor, from a distance. I never fit in with them. They never knew my secret, but they could tell I was different somehow. It grew easier as I became older, but I was never fully accepted back home.

When first I came to Camelot, I was hopeful for change. That things would be better. In a sense, they did. I had Gaius to guide and teach me, but I couldn't openly practice magic, or I'd be killed.

My life, I guess, despite my best friends, was always destined for solitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	57. Inconceivable! Part 3 Dark

**A/N: Guys, I fail at life. I missed both 11:11s today. *hangs head in shame* This drabble isn't even related to time! (Sunday's one will be, though, hopefully!) But guess what! MORE PRINCESS BRIDE FOR Y'ALLS! Seriously, I have to wonder how many ideas the writers of Merlin actually come up with themselves. Every episode and/or character seems to be borrowed from another source! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. Not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Parody  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Wesley<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: crack! Rodents of Unusual Size!<br>****Prompt: Dark (The Princess Bride/Come Together)**

* * *

><p>57. Inconceivable! Part 3. Dark<p>

"So," Merlin said as they followed the enigmatic young man dressed in black through the woods, "how often do you come through here?" He shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Couple times a month?" Arthur paused in his struggle to free himself from a particularly sticky patch of mud.

"_How?"_ The man in black laughed.

"It's not so difficult when you're used to it. There _are_ a couple of things you have to watch for, though. There are flame spurts, lightning sand, and–" A large animal suddenly rushed past them.

"Was that a…_wildoren?" _Merlin demanded.

"Oh, we call 'em R.O.U..

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	58. Tag 7 Fire

**A/N: Blegh. Long day. Very slow day, even though I was kept really busy. So, because I was at work until 8, I didn't finish the new episode until about 9:30, and it didn't really hit a super emotional chord with me, so I just kind of threw this thing together. (On a slightly more interesting note, this the the first time _ever_ I have attempted to write Gaius. He's not among my favorite characters, so this was a bit challenging.) And yes, it's technically tomorrow in my time zone, but I figured it's still Saturday in the other half of the country, so it still counts. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Meh. No.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Drama/Angst  
>Characters: Gaius<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: spoilers for 4x07<br>****Prompt: Fire (The Secret Sharer/Hellfire)**

* * *

><p>58. Tag 7 Fire<p>

He would protect Merlin with his life.

The boy was like a son to him; the secrets between them were bound in a covenant that was nearly sacred.

_Let them in. Let the fire in._

It was torture, but for Merlin, he could cope with torture.

_Invading his darkest thoughts._

He would never break down. Never reveal the truth about his ward.

_But you must!_

Gaius had been called a traitor before. By sorcerers, by Uther, by people who didn't even know who he _was_. None of them hurt as badly as when it was his own mind saying it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	59. Time

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so I was supposed to be finishing my homework today, but I was feeling too bleh to do it, so I'm going to have to right now. As soon as I write another drabble, because this is the last one I have! Carrie Underwood apparently doesn't do much for brain stimulation. :P I know I'm kind of on a roll with crossovers lately, but I've been dying to do a Doctor Who one for ages! (And actually, I might have to start a series for _that_ fandom, too, because the original version of this really didn't have much of Merlin characters in it.) Ahem. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* All belongs to the BBC  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: blue police boxes, brainiac!Merlin<br>****Prompt: Time (Doctor Who)**

* * *

><p>59. Time<p>

Arthur wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, Merlin had got him talking about physics. Physics, time, and the sheer impossibility of the universe. It was enough to break the brain a little, really.

"And can you even _imagine,_" Merlin was saying, "the paradoxes that would have to occur for something, like a box, maybe, to be bigger on the _inside_ than on the _outside?"_

Arthur could feel a migraine coming on. "_Mer_lin," he started to say before a strange whooshing sound cut him off.

Later, when they actually ventured inside the…'TARDIS,' Merlin couldn't help but victory-dance for being right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Oh, and I deliberately didn't involve the Doctor directly, because I couldn't decide which regeneration I wanted Merlin and Arthur to meet. **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	60. Treachery

**A/N: TWO MONTHS, YOU GUYS! IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I'VE STARTED THESE THINGS! Seriously, it feels like so much longer! I'm so glad y'all are still reading and reviewing; it honestly means the world to me! (I also apologize profusely for not responding to reviews the last few chapters. I want to, I really do, but I'm really crunched for time now that I'm working so much. I still love you, I promise!) So, for some reason, last night I got a slew of ideas for Arwen stuff, so there's going to be a bit of it coming up. Hope no one minds. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, the things I'd do if I _did_ own them...  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Angst/Romance  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Lancelot/Gwen  
>Warnings: angsty!Arthur, mentions of Gwencelot<br>Prompt: Treachery (For No One) **

* * *

><p>60. Treachery<p>

Arthur slammed his fists against the wall with a painful-sounding crunch. 'Devastated' didn't even _begin_ to describe what he was feeling right now.

Over the past few months, his wife, Guinevere, had been gradually growing more and more distant from him. At first, he had thought that he had been imagining it, because the mere idea of Gwen doing anything scandalous was…utterly preposterous.

Wasn't it?

Extra-marital affairs were not uncommon, Arthur knew, but had he really been so blinded by his love that he was completely oblivious to her true nature?

Blind ignorance.

The greatest enemy he had ever faced.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	61. Inconceivable! Part 4 Miracle

**A/N: Hey guys! I should not still be awake, but I am because I'm a horrible procrastinator, and I needed to update! Love you all! **

**And, wow. I'm so tired I almost posted the wrong one. Yikes. Umm, Part 4 of Inconceivable! for y'all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Parody  
>Characters: Gaius, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Most shameless rip-off yet.<br>Prompt: Miracle (The Princess Bride **

* * *

><p>61. Inconceivable! Part 4 Miracle<p>

"Gaius," Merlin exclaimed, slamming the door behind him, "I need a miracle!"

The physician raised an eyebrow. "A _miracle?_ Merlin, what are you talking about?"

"A miracle," Merlin repeated, pacing around the room. "You see, Arthur and I were out hunting, and this guy with six fingers mistook Arthur for someone else, kidnapped him, and tortured him with this machine hidden under a tree."

Gaius stared.

"I know! Inconceivable! But now Arthur's mostly dead, and I don't even think my magic can fix him, so we need a miracle!"

Gaius sighed. "Have I ever told you about my brother, Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	62. Sickness

**A/N: Hey, friendlies! Blegh, I feel like I'm accomplishing absolutely _nothing!_ Even though, I'm technically busier than ever because of work, I just can't seem to get anything done at home! #frustration On the bright side, I don't have to work until the afternoon on Black Friday! Yayness! Ahem.**

**Okay, this one could be seen as a sequel to #60, but it doesn't have to be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's...yeah, still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Romance  
>Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Merlin<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, implied Gwen/Lancelot  
>Warnings: angst, drama, sick!Gwen<br>****Prompt: Sickness (Math Class)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>62. Sickness

He wanted to hate her. Her betrayal ran deep, and forgiveness wasn't something that came easily to him.

Arthur was a man of his word, though, and he distinctly remembered vowing to protect his wife 'In sickness and in health.' Brain fever counted as sickness, and Guinevere had recently developed a very severe case.

He didn't want to be there, standing at her bedside, watching her sleep restlessly. And yet, he couldn't turn away.

In the end, though, he did.

"Merlin," he said softly.

"Sire?"

"Heal her."

Merlin faltered for a moment. "You're sure, Sire?"

Arthur nodded. "Do it. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	63. Sleep

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, I'm tired, have a billion things to do tomorrow, and kind of a long weekend ahead of me, so I'll keep this short. This one is semi-true to life. Apparently my sister and her friends don't take well to being frightened by a Jason Voorhees mask that our friend left here on Halloween. Said sister and friends try to retaliate by donning clown makeup and sneaking into older sister's room at 3 am. Retaliation fails because older sister is too dead to the world to react beyond 'Go away, I'm trying to sleep.' Good times, good times. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For 100 words, Arthur gets to be me!  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: insomniac!prankster!Merlin<br>****Prompt: Sleep (Sibling rivalry)**

* * *

><p>63. Sleep<p>

Insomnia sucked. Gaius had told him that it was often caused by stress, and could be difficult to overcome. Lately, it had been especially bad, and Merlin could feel his eyes starting to cross every time he looked at a book.

Where he got the idea to start pulling ridiculous pranks, he had no idea, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Tonight, it had led to Merlin hovering over Arthur's sleeping form, wearing a carnival mask intended to frighten.

"Aaaaaarthur," Merlin hissed menacingly, hoping for a dramatic meltdown.

It didn't come.

Arthur blinked once. "Umm…chicken!"

Merlin sighed. "You're just no fun, anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	64. MMA Part 3 Strong

**A/N: Bonjour! Okay, so I thought I was completely out of ideas last night, and then I realized that it's been about two weeks since we heard from Meghan, and I decided I missed her. And then Gwaine decided he missed her, too. (Think he probably changed his mind by the end of it, but friendship always has its ups and downs. lol) Sunday might wind up being a double drabble day because I work from 3-10:30 tomorrow, so I'll get home around 11, and I might not be able to watch the new episode before I go to bed. I'll do my best, though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Meghan is the only thing that belongs to me.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Gwaine, Meghan, Merlin<br>Pairings: mentioned Merlin/OC  
>Warnings: drunk!Merlin, pissed off!Meghan<br>Prompt: Strong (This Love)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>64. MMA Part 3. Strong<p>

Gwaine was generally considered one of the most fearless people to have ever lived. (Whether that was the general consensus, or merely his own mind talking was debatable.) Battles didn't scare him, prattish princesses were child's play; even threats of forced sobriety rarely fazed him.

So, when a furious little ginger stormed through his door, dragging her completely intoxicated boyfriend along behind her, Gwaine shouldn't have flinched. For a second, he didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Meghan screeched loud enough to wake the dead.

And though Gwaine would never admit it, his hands started to twitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	65. Tag 8 Healing

**A/N: Heeeeey! Check it out, I managed to get home early! (Turns out they couldn't let me stay after ten. Not complaining; third day I've gone in where there was almost _no one_ there! Probably because of the snow we just got. We live in the freaking Frozen North, and we still don't know how to drive in an inch and a half of snow. Go figure.) SO! I liked this episode, but let me just say WAOINMSA[SERKWLNLKASEJRPWIJRqsekjse! About next week's. That is all. Okay, I hope this one doesn't seem too choppy or OOC. Emotion's tricky in 100 words, and I'm kind of tired, so I might be a little off my game. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Friendship  
>Characters: Merlin, Percival<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 4x08<br>****Prompt: Healing (The Truth)**

* * *

><p>65. Tag 8 Healing<p>

"Merlin?" The servant jumped a bit when he heard Percival saying his name. He'd been avoiding the knight for the past three days; ever since the incident with the Lamia.

He turned cautiously. "Yes?"

The big man's face was filled with remorse. It wasn't really an uncommon expression of Percival's, but it had never really been directed at _Merlin_, before.

"I, ah, I wanted to apologize. I said some…pretty awful things to you earlier."

Merlin nodded seriously. "That you did." A hint of smile quirked on his lips, though, as the two men clasped hands.

They'd be all right. Eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	66. Blessing

**A/N: Goooood evening, Angels! Okay, I don't really have a lot to say tonight, except that if you haven't searched Colin Morgan on Doctor Who on youtube, you _totally_ should. *chipper voice* "We've broken down!" "Thanks, Jethro!" *creepy voice* "In the middle of nowhere!" GAH! Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore... **

**Ahem.**

**So, I wrote a little bit on Freya. Just because I never have before, and I'll try almost anything once. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Romance  
>Characters: Freya<br>Pairings: mentioned Merlin/Freya  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 2x09, angsty!Freya is angsty<br>****Prompt: Blessing (Making Memories of Us)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>66. Blessing

Whether she liked it or not, she was cursed. For almost a year, now, every single night, she had ceased to be human, and was transformed into a mindless killing machine. (That looked like a cat, no less!)

_Cursed,_ the voice in her head hissed.

Then, one day, she was captured by the bounty hunter. The bane of her existence, it seemed, was finally proven.

Then she met Merlin. He saved her, not only from the cage, but from herself.

"Magic doesn't have to be a curse," he said.

He was right. Magic had given them each other, however briefly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	67. White

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so I'm two episodes away from the end of Series 3 of Doctor Who, and let me tell you. I. AM. FREAKING. _OUT_! GAH! (Be warned, you got another crossover coming tomorrow.) Oh, and if anyone has any new ideas for me, _please_ let me know. I'm one away from being tapped out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Iactually have _two_ white rabbits of my own, but this is not one of them.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Parody  
>Characters: Lancelot, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Magical hi-jinks, bunny!Arthur<br>****Prompt: White (Monty Python)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>67. White

Lancelot tipped his head to the side in confusion. "You…brought me here to watch a _bunny?_ Why?"

Merlin was too busy frantically throwing things into a bag to answer the knight's question, but he managed to yelp, "Whatever you do, _don't_ let him escape! He'll figure out where I've gone, and he. Will. _Kill._ Me!"

Lancelot grabbed his friend's shoulder before he could run away. "This rabbit is going to _kill_ you? Merlin, you're not making a bit of sense!"

"Yeah, well, um…I kind of, sort of, turned Arthur into a bunny."

"You _what?"_

"Just don't let him find me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	68. Eyes

**A/N: Hello! I love the way the universe works. One night I'm saying I'm completely out of ideas, and the very next day, I manage tocome up with _five_! (My previous record was four; this is kind of a big deal!) So, I'm happy! (Still open to suggestions, though. :D) Okay, so, umm...y'all get another Doctor Who crossover tonight. I guess it's a sequel to the previous one. It works best if you've seen the episode 'Blink,' but if you haven't it's not really the end of the world. (Sorry to my readers who don't watch DW; I was while I was trying to write. :P) Oh, and I've decided I want a timey-wimey detector for Christmas. It goes 'ding' when there's stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither fandom, nor the concept of Weeping Angels are mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: paranoid!Merlin, confused!Arthur, Doctor Who spoilers<br>****Prompt: Eyes (Doctor Who/Blink)**

* * *

><p>68. Eyes<p>

Merlin had always been rather twitchy. Prone to nervous tics and that sort of girlish stuff.

Arthur had always just brushed it off as stupid nonsense. Until now. _Now_, Arthur's manservant was a near-emotional wreck.

It had started, Arthur realized, after he and Merlin had returned from their trip with the man in the blue box.

Arthur had managed to get himself knocked unconscious along the way, and missed the end of the adventure. Now, he was desperate to find out what had happened.

He found Merlin staring intensely at a gargoyle.

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't. Blink."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	69. Belief

**A/N: Hello! Umm...I guess I don't really have a lot to say tonight, which you're all probably relieved to hear. Well, besides the fact that I absolutely *MUST* see Hugo by Saturday, or the world just might explode! (Seriously, google the trailer. Asa Butterfield's in it, and it looks so freaking good!) Yeah, I guess that's it. To my American friends, have a great Thanksgiving! :) (To my non-American friends, have a good Thursday!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously...  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: none, I don't think<br>****Prompt: Belief (Lit. Class)**

* * *

><p>69. Belief<p>

The world is big. It's bigger than me; bigger than my homeland. What I am destined to do may seem impossible to me, but in the end, it might have very little impact on the rest of humanity.

It's kind of frightening to think about; that all I do, all I _live_ for might really be for nothing in the eyes of the world.

So, why do I do it? Why do I risk my life for Arthur every day when no one might even take notice?

I guess I do it because I have to. It's who I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	70. Thankful

**A/N: Wow, almost forgot to post tonight. (Shame, Mel, really.) How was everyone's Thanksgiving? (Please tell me there was lots of pie. I love pie!) Anyone going shopping? (Please be safe if you are.) Wow, that's a lot of parentheses in one little author's note. Oh, btw. If you've reviewed or PM'd me and I haven't responded in ages, I promise, I'm not ignoring you! Life's been a little nuts, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, I swear! **

**So, because Merlin and Co. wouldn't have celebrated Thanksgiving, I decided to do something a little different, but no less heartfelt. And I wanted some Gwen and Merlin friendship, because let's face it, they're awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, they aren't mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Friendship  
>Characters: Gwen, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Merlin apparently can't cook...<br>Prompt: Thankful (Thanksgiving/Lit. Class)**

* * *

><p>70. Thankful<p>

Merlin dragged his feet as he walked home for the evening. Arthur had been particularly moody all day, and Gaius was traveling to a distant village that had been struck by a plague.

Merlin was tired, hungry, and only slightly irritable as a result.

It wasn't until he slipped through the door that he realized the room was warm, and a full meal stood on the table.

He looked around, suspicious of fairies or something.

No magical creatures were present, but Guinevere was. "Figured you wouldn't be cooking,"  
>she explained teasingly.<p>

Merlin cracked a smile. "Well, I'm glad you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	71. Fate

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. Long day, today. Long day tomorrow. Blegh. Oh, and y'all won't be getting an episode tag tomorrow night. Lassie's coming over to my house on Monday, and she's insisted that I'm not allowed to watch it until then so we can spaz and flail and all that awesome fangirl stuff together. So, just a regular drabble in the meantime.**

**My mom took my sister (who isn't a Merlin fan,) and I to see Hugo tonight after I got off work. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I still thought it was brilliant! (Also, watching Asa Butterfield cry makes me want to cry, and my sister is now completely obsessed with him. Kind of weird.) **

**Moving on!**

**This one's a little different, and I'm not really sure if that's good or bad. You guys'll have to let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Arthur, Elyan, Gwen, Lancelot, Merlin, Morgana, Percival, Uther<br>Pairings: implied Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: spoilerish for 3x13<br>Prompt: Fate (Sing the Changes)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>71. Fate

A Prince wasn't supposed to talk to his people.

One of them did.

A servant wasn't supposed to put his master in his place.

One of them did.

A daughter wasn't supposed to betray her father.

One of them did.

A maid wasn't supposed to become queen.

One of them did.

Commoners weren't supposed to serve at Knights.

Three of them did.

A King was supposed to die in battle; not from a broken heart.

Two of them did.

One boy wasn't supposed to hold the power to bring about the end of all known civilization.

One of them did.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene **


	72. Journey

**A/N: Hey! Good day in Melpolantis. Used my employee discount at work for the first time; sister's actually getting a Christmas present this year! Entire evening _full_ of Doctor Who. I am absolutely convinced that Stephen Moffat spent the past twenty years planning out the character of River Song in his basement and cackling over his brilliance that the world would one day wish they could possess.) Well...probably slightly less dramatic than that, but you get my drift.**

**I won't be able to freak out over the new episode until Monday, so no spoilers, please! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Meh. No.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Drama  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: mentions of the Great Purge<br>Prompt: Journey (Someday)**

* * *

><p>72. Journey<p>

"What do you mean you're _leaving_," Arthur demanded, the rage on his face masking the feelings of hurt and disbelief.

"Exactly that," Merlin said stoically. "I can't stay here anymore, Arthur."

Flabbergasted, the Prince stuttered, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," the warlock muttered.

"Try me."

A million emotions swept across Merlin's face before sadness seemed to stick.

"I...I can't stay in a land that executes its children for how they were born."

Arthur's face tightened, remembering the last young sorcerer his father had caught.

"Merlin, you _know_ I don't condone that." Merlin nodded.

"Then when you're King, things could be different."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	73. Insanity

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, umm...well, I have watched so much Doctor Who lately that I'm having trouble thinking in terms of Merlin characters. That'll hopefully change tomorrow. Lassie and Clare-the-Bear are coming to my house after school. The screaming, flailing, swearing, and possible nuclear explosions you notice tomorrow coming from the northern Midwest will be because of us. I apologize in advance. **

**So, you get another one based on "The Raven" tonight. My mom taught it to another class and asked me to read for them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Horror/Angst  
>Characters: Uther<br>Pairings: Mentioned Uther/Ygraine  
>Warnings: creepiness, spoilerish for 3x01<br>Prompt: Insanity (The Raven)**

* * *

><p>73. Insanity<p>

The dreams came every night, now. From the day Morgana was rescued, the same nightmares had reappeared in all his sleeps.

The ghosts. _So_ many ghosts were haunting him. He could _feel_ them burning into his soul and consuming his life-force.

His wife, Ygraine, and the guilt he bore from her death all those years ago. The children he had seen drowned because of gifts presented at birth. The daughter he had betrayed by denying her a father, twice.

It was madness. Madness and terror that swallowed his mind.

His kingdom, he thought through the haze, would fall. Insanity, not magic, its undoing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	74. Tag 9 Mercy

**A/N: Hi! Okay, well, I finally saw the new episode. I. Am. _BUMMED OUT!_ To put it lightly. That said, Bradley and Angel were both phenomenal. So freaking good. No clue how everything's going to turn out okay, but I can't wait to see what they come up with. (Oh, and I have the two single _weirdest_ best friends on the entire planet! Love you, girls!) **

**So, I actually wrote this before I saw the episode. I read far too many spoilers than is healthy, and I managed to write my first drabble in several days! Yippee! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, 4x09 would never have happened.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Arthur, Gwen<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: implied character death, spoilers for 4x09<br>Prompt: Mercy (Lancelot du Lac)**

* * *

><p>74. Tag 9 Mercy<p>

It had been many years since Guinevere had been forced to leave Camelot. Her friends had all dropped contact very quickly, and her knowledge of the goings-on in her former homeland was limited.

There were a few bits of news that filtered into her village, though. The most recent of these were the stories of King Arthur's impeding death.

Guinevere had vowed to never go back. Vowed to uphold her former fiancé's decree. She chose now to break that oath.

She slipped into the castle that night, easily finding her way back to Arthur's room.

"I missed you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	75. Grief

**A/N: Hey, guys! I spent about seven hours tonight watching Series 5 of DW. I think I'm in love with Matt Smith. And his hair. Yeah, I love his hair. I also hate Steven Moffat. He is twisting with my soul! Ahem. So, um, yeah. More angst tonight. This time from Arthur. Could be seen as a tag to 4x09, a sequel to 'Sickness,' or a stand-alone Gwencelot bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Angst  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: implied Arthur/Gwen and Gwen/Lancelot  
>Warnings: drunk!angsty!Arthur, possible spoilers for 4x09<br>Prompt: Grief (Tonight I Wanna Cry)**

* * *

><p>75. Grief<p>

It wasn't really a solution, no matter what Gwaine said. Tonight, though, Arthur wasn't looking for a solution; he was looking for an escape.

Merlin found him around midnight, more or less balancing his head on one hand, while the other was curled possessively around a nearly empty bottle of liquor.

"Arthur…" He tried to pry it away from Arthur's fingers.

"No!"

"Arthur, stop it."

He finally relented, his head dropping to the table.

Merlin was halfway across the room before he heard Arthur moan, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why'd she do this to me?"

For once, Merlin didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	76. Green

**A/N: Hello, friends! So, I slept late, literally spent the entire morning procrastinating, worked until 9:30, and I have a major project due on Monday that I haven't even started. Heh. Not sure how I'm going to pull that one off. (Oh, but one of my customers gave me a Hershey's Bliss today for no good reason. I love people!) **

**Okay, so, because I had no idea what I could ever use the prompt 'Green' for (besides Morgana's eye shadow maybe,) I just decided to keep rolling with the animal!Arthur thing I have going. So, this is a sequel to 'White.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't have a frog. Don't own Merlin.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: animal!Arthur<br>Prompt: Green (Lit Class)**

* * *

><p>76. Green<p>

"Find anything, yet?"

Lancelot shook his head, still poring over one of the magic books in front of him.

"Nothing. Merlin, what were you _thinking?_"

"I don't know," Merlin moaned, trying to avoid the gaze of the white rabbit perched on the table. "I-I thought he was someone else!"

Lancelot just shook his head. "Hey! What about this?"

Merlin skimmed over the spell his friend was pointing to.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Lancelot, you're my hero!"

He cast the spell quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. When the smoke cleared, Arthur wasn't there.

"Merlin, that's a frog."

Arthur croaked.

Merlin swore.

* * *

><p><strong>And no, Arthur did not just die there. I thought croaked sounded better than 'ribbeted.' lol<strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	77. Earth

**A/N: DOUBLE DRABBLE DAY! To make up for the fact that I didn't post one last night. :P I'm very sorry about that. I actually managed to write one up last night while I was doing my homework, but I was too exhausted to type it up, so I'm posting it now! Next one will definitely be up by tonight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BBC and Shine. Not me.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Horror/Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Mentions of 3x07<br>Prompt: Earth (Doctor Who)**

* * *

><p>77. Earth<p>

Tunnels, Merlin had recently decided, were unpleasant places. Somehow, he and the Round Table had wound up investigating one that branched outward from the heart of Camelot.

It was the only time Merlin had ever seen them all so openly nervous.

He didn't blame them.

It wasn't exactly like the Crystal Cave, but it definitely felt similar. Physically, the earthen walls around them were ordinary and unremarkable.

Mentally, though, Merlin could heard the whispers of people. Sorcerers whose magic had built Camelot, calling to him. Begging him to free them from the torment of being trapped far below the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	78. Tragic

**A/N: Aaaaand, here's number two for today! (Oh, before I start rambling, I joined Tumblr! Link's on my profile if you want to follow me!) So, it'd been a while since I've done anything with a romantic pairing besides Merlin/Meghan, and Gwen/Arthur or Lancelot, and then today Owl City came on my computer and I was just like yes. (Oh, and Lassie's very upset with me about this one because she has apparently turned into a hardcore Mergana shipper, and she didn't like the way I ended this one. Go figure. :P) NEW EPISODE TOMORROW! WOOT! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Tragedy/Angst  
>Characters: Merlin, Morgana<br>Pairings: Merlin/Morgana  
>Warnings: AU 2x12, character death<br>Prompt: Tragic (Vanilla Twilight)**

* * *

><p>78. Tragic<p>

He had held her as she died; as the effects of hemlock had drained her of pulse, breath, and spirit.

It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. To trade her life for those of everyone in Camelot.

And in the end, he wasn't entirely sure it had been worth it.

It was his destiny, he knew, to protect Arthur, and by default, Camelot, but sometimes he wanted to break free of it. To do what _he_ wanted for once.

Morgana could have done that for him.

But now she was dead. And by _his_ hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	79. Tag 10 Shadows

**A/N: Okay, so I've been majorly procrastinating for the past two hours. I have to work all afternoon tomorrow, and my homework isn't finished. Might be a late one. :P Anyway. Okay, so I wasn't expecting to like this episode that much, mainly because of the events of last week, and idk, Elyan's not really one of my favorite characters. I actually watched, it, though, and I've completely changed my mind! It's not in my list of favorites, but it really was quite good! (Especially this: "What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?" "I'm following you. What the hell are _you_ doing creeping around in the woods?") Le. Dead. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. No.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: spoilerish for 4x10, melancholy!Arthur<br>Prompt: Shadow (Not Falling Apart)**

* * *

><p>79. Tag 10 Shadow<p>

It's hard, you know. Trying to cast aside everything you were raised to believe. Sometimes I feel like the deepest conversations my father and I ever had were about the evils of magic.

They shouldn't have been.

I spent the entire time I had with him desperately trying to gain his approval. I would have done anything to really feel his love.

I wound up doing things that I'm not proud of. That I'll regret for the rest of my life.

Tonight, though, I found the strength to atone for them. To be my own man, not my father's shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	80. Home

**A/N: Hey, my friends! Okay, I should really be in bed. Would be, but I decided to watch last year's DW Christmas special. Love those. So good. Remember how a long time ago I said there might be drabbles about my job at the department store? Well, you finally get one! The worst thing, I've learned, about working in the evening on weekends is that NO ONE SHOPS IN THE EVENING ON WEEKENDS! And my entire job relies on people to be shopping because all I really do is ring them up! So, this little bit is sort of based on tonight. Except I didn't actually get to leave early. :P Which actually wound up being a good thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: none<br>Prompt: Home (1 to 8:30 shift)**

* * *

><p>80. Home<p>

"I'm going home," Merlin randomly declared in the middle of the day. Arthur didn't even look up from his lunch.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," his servant insisted. "I finished all my chores; there's nothing else for me to do."

Arthur paused, going through his mental list of 'Stuff for Merlin to Do.' "Polish my armor?"

"Yes."

"Clean my chambers?"

"Yes."

"Stables?"

"With a fine-tooth comb."

The list went on and on until finally Merlin had had enough.

"Look, just come and find me if you think of something!"

Arthur stared after him, flabbergasted. Something was very not right.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	81. Night

**A/N: Guys, this is a day I have been waiting for for a long time! I'm just going to come right out and say it; I freaking love Asa Butterfield! Have a big long list of reasons why, but that's not really important right now. In addition to Asa, I also freaking love Mordred! Mainly because I love bad guys, and an innocent-looking 12-year-old bad guy is just icing on the cake for me! Basically what I'm getting around to saying is that I've been wanting to write a drabble for Mordred for *ages,* but the muse has been ignoring him until now! So, I have a Mordred drabble, finally! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Suspense  
>Characters: Mordred<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: creepy child of death with bright blue eyes<br>Prompt: Night (Covered in Rain)**

* * *

><p>81. Night<p>

His people were known for being peaceful.

Non-violent magic users who simply sought to make the world a better place.

Hatred and revenge weren't usually on their agenda.

Mordred, though, wasn't like the rest of his people. He was cold, calculating, and determined to see the end of Camelot as the world knew it.

He was in for a long wait, he knew, what with Uther still alive, and Emrys defending Arthur at every turn.

That was all right; he could be patient.

Better to wait; waiting meant time to plan.

And while he waited, in the dark, Mordred smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	82. Morning

**A/N: Hello, my friends! So, y'all remember Lassie, right? Well, I finally convinced her to join ff, and her sole purpose for being here is so she can annoy me and review my drabbles! If this works out anything like I'm assuming it will, this should be great fun! What else? Hmm...Oh. I've decided that the opening episode of Series 6 of Doctor Who would have worked much better as a series finale, and the second episode would have worked better as the first. Apparently Moffat had other ideas. ...I guess you don't really care about that, though. Life's good. Busy, but good. Any idea you have for me, just shoot 'em over. Lassie, I am expecting absolute pearls from you! **

**Okay, this one I initially planned to be about Arthur mourning his mother, and it didn't quite turn out like that. (And I actually did _not_ plan for 'Morning' to be about _mourning_. That just kind of worked itself in there. Love it when that happens.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BBC and Shine. Not me.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst  
>Characters: Ygraine<br>Pairings: mentioned Ygraine/Uther  
>Warnings: none<br>Prompt: Morning (I Still Miss You) **

* * *

><p>82. Morning<p>

She had been so beautiful, if the stories you heard in Camelot were anything to go by. Her marriage to Uther, though initially founded on political functions, had quickly grown into one that was filled with love and devotion on both sides.

Ygraine's untimely death had shaken the kingdom to its core. Its leader, still strong and courageous, suddenly became vengeful and cold. Its newborn prince left without his mother in the middle of the night.

Years passed; morning, evening, morning, evening. Camelot, through Uther's tyranny, felt the pain of her death anew each day. And still they mourned her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	83. Silence

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I wasn't planning on writing a drabble for Pearl Harbor Day, but then I noticed that Sapphire had posted one, and I was hit with this idea! I quite like it, actually, so I hope you do, too. In other news, my multi-chap is taking a bit of a back seat at the moment because all my brain cells are stuck in Doctor Who-mode, so I decided to write an original sci-fi story. I think it's going to be pretty interesting, and if I manage to finish it, I'll stick it up on tumblr or something so y'all can read it. Anyway, enjoy the drabble!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: implied character death<br>****Prompt: Silence (Have You Forgotten?)**

* * *

><p>83. Silence<p>

The battle was centuries over; the land restored to its former glory and beyond. It would have been forgotten so easily, but for one man who continued to tell its story.

Today, some debated whether he even existed. Whether the great battle of Camelot had ever occurred. The long-hallowed historical records gradually faded into mere legend, and any evidence of their existence lived on only in people's minds.

Every year, though, without fail, Merlin would go back to the spot where he and his friends fought. For their country and for their families, they fought. They fought, and they fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	84. Curse

**A/N: I watch way too much Doctor Who. I do. (That rhymed.) I don't know what it is about that show, but lately, whenever I try to drabble after watching it, I always wind up with something freaky and dark, and I DON'T GET WHY! (Granted, this one was inspired by an episode that Neil Gaiman wrote, so I guess that might have something to do with it.) Oh, and I think I'm coming down with something, so that's probably messing with my brain, too. I guess I'll shut up now and let you read it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Horror/Suspense  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: dark!Merlin, implied violence<br>Prompt: Curse (The Doctor's Wife)**

* * *

><p>84. Curse<p>

One hour was all it took. One hour to transform King Arthur's loyal and clumsy manservant into a fearsome rival and bearer of death.

It wasn't really noticeable at first; the change in Merlin. A harsh retort here, a sharp look there. Could've been chalked up to an off-day.

As time went on, however, people began to grow suspicious of his new attitude. Several of them went to the King directly, warning him that he may be at risk.

Arthur refused to believe them, though. Until the night he awoke to Merlin hovering over him, sword pressed against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know. I really don't know.<strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	85. MMA Part 4 Broken

**A/N: I just watched 'A Good Man Goes to War.' Oh, _MY_ gosh. My emotions. My freaking emotions. **

**This is blatantly based on it. I'd probably do it differently if I had time, but I don't. At least not right now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Idea is Moffat's; characters belong to the Julians.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Friendship  
>Characters: Arthur, Meghan, Merlin<br>Pairings: Merlin/Meghan  
>Warnings: sad!Merlin<br>Prompt: Broken (A Good Man Goes to War)**

* * *

><p>85. MMA Part 4. Broken<p>

He had seen grief before. Hell, he had _felt_ grief many times more than he thought he should have. And it hurt. It hurt more than he ever thought possible.

In this moment, though, as he watched Meghan collapse into her husband's arms, and Merlin try his damndest to comfort her while his own emotions were already etching lines into his face, Arthur realized that he had never seen grief of this magnitude before.

And he never would again.

"We'll find her," he declared firmly, trying not to notice the dampness of Merlin's eyes.

"We're going to find your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	86. Tag 11 Redemption

**A/N: Hello, friends! Monumental occasion! Sapphire got me to 300 reviews tonight! *Epic dance party ensues* Thank you so much to her and everyone else who's helped to get me to this point! Love you all!**

**Spoilerish below here.**

**I wanted to hate Mithian. I really _really_ wanted to hate her. I wound up completely loving her. I hate this show. And OMG, is the finale really only two weeks away? WHAT? Wow. How time flies. Enjoy! (And yes, the song choice for this one was intentional :P)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
>Characters: Arthur, Guinevere<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 4x11, mild language<br>Prompt: Redemption (Faithfully) **

* * *

><p>86. Tag 11 Redemption<p>

Arthur idly spun the ring around in his hand. It had once belonged to his mother; one of her few treasures Uther kept.

He hadn't expected Guinevere to hold onto it. Not after the way she had been forced to leave.

She had, though. And had only dropped it recently, judging by the tears in the leather cord.

Something snapped inside of him.

You could call it destiny. You could call it fate. You could call it whatever the hell you wanted, and it didn't change a damn thing.

He still loved her, and he would make himself forgive her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	87. Captivity

**A/N: Hey, guys! Umm...I really don't have anything to say tonight. Seriously, I don't. Wow. This is a weird feeling for me. Hmm...**

**Well, y'all get angsty!Merlin tonight. I hope that's okay. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: angsty!Merlin is angsty<br>Prompt: Captivity (Just a Dream)**

* * *

><p>87. Captivity<p>

He wished the dragon had never told him anything about the future. About Arthur's destiny to unite Albion; about his _own_ destiny to help restore magic to Camelot.

Because it hurt.

It hurt to know about all the great and wonderful things he would eventually do when he was still stuck in the same place.

Four and a half years since he had come to Camelot, and there were days when he felt like he was no closer to his goal than he was before he had even left Ealdor.

Normally, things would start to get better.

They hadn't, yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	88. Grace

**A/N: Guys, I want it to be Saturday. Really badly. Even though I have to work eight hours. And it's going to end on a cliffhanger. I don't even care. I just want Saturday to come. Oh, and, my friend who likes to draw fantasy creatures drew a multiheaded snake for one of her villains, and I think I'm going to use it at some point. (She also gave me an alien monster-thing that I think is cool, so I guess we'll see what happens with that!) Um...yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: mild language, magical mischief<br>****Prompt: Grace (Let's Kill Hitler)**

* * *

><p>88. Grace<p>

Arthur had gotten used to Merlin doing a lot of strange stuff over the years. Now that he was Camelot's Court Warlock, the weirdness increased tenfold.

Take today, for example, when Arthur burst into his friend's chambers and nearly got knocked unconscious by a broom whirling about the room of its own accord.

"What the hell are you _doing?"_ he demanded.

"Redefining destiny ," Merlin shouted back. "What the hell are _you_ doing?"

Arthur ducked a flying book. "You're going to break something!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm in a state of temporal grace!"

Arthur stared, completely dumbfounded. "'Temporal grace?'"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	89. Day

**A/N: So. David Tennant. Catherine Tate. Together. In Much Ado About Nothing. You hear that? That's the sound of me freaking out and dying because my soul cannot handle the sheer amount of awesome packed into that. Yeah. **

**So, umm...kind of random, but y'all get young!Morgana tonight. Never done this before, so I'd appreciate feedback. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Morgana<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: none<br>Prompt: Day (When Will My Life Begin)**

* * *

><p>89. Day<p>

Being a princess was no fun. In fact, Morgana had decided a long time ago that the only _good_ thing about being royalty was the size of her house. There were plenty of hiding places where she could avoid her princess-y duties!

Today, though, she didn't want to hide. It was sunny out! Playing outside always bested slinking around the castle!

Over the years, Morgana had perfected the art of scaling the outside walls of the castle, and today she used it to her full advantage.

She'd get a hell of a scolding later, but the day was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	90. Banishment Part 1 Winter

**A/N: Hi. Kind of a rough night for me, so y'all get some angst. Next few days are going to be kind of busy for me, so I apologize if the drabbles aren't as good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: angsty!Merlin is angsty<br>Prompt: Winter (Pieces)**

* * *

><p>90. Banishment Part 1. Winter<p>

It was freezing out. A normal person would have gone inside, or built a fire or _something_ to avoid dying from it.

Any other day, Merlin would have, too.

Not today, though. Today, he decided it would be better to stay outside. Warmth had gotten him into this situation, after all.

It had been stupid, he knew, to use that little bit of magic to start the fire in Arthur's chambers. Even stupider to leave the door open while he was doing it.

He'd been caught. Caught and banished for life.

He shivered. His betrayal ran colder than the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	91. King

**A/N: Hi, guys. Ummm, okay. So, I worked all day, and now I have a nasty headache that Advil doesn't want to help. Irritating. Long day ahead of me tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure my mom said something about going to see Sherlock Holmes 2 after I get done. EXCITEMENT! **

**Okay, so this started being a drabble about Meghan, then it turned into an AU of the last one, then it became something based on a gif-set I saw on Tumblr a little while ago. Prompt doesn't _really_ fit, but my list is getting kind of short as these things are starting to wind down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still not mine  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Friendship/Drama  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: mild language<br>Prompt: King (Defying Gravity) **

* * *

><p>91. King<p>

He didn't care anymore. Whatever Arthur decided to do to him, it didn't matter. Merlin was tired of lurking around in the background, having to hide his magic in the shadows.

He was definitely being bold and reckless as he all but stomped into the King's chambers where Arthur was finishing his breakfast.

"Merlin! What the hell are you—?"

Without warning, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and tiny flame appeared in his hand.

For the longest time, Arthur didn't speak, just stared.

Finally, he met Merlin's eye.

"It's you, isn't it? Who's been looking out for me?"

Merlin nodded. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	92. North

**A/N: Blaggh. Long day. No movie tonight, sadly. On the flip side, my store is selling these _AWESOME_ fluffy bathrobes! I love mine! Now I just need slippers. So, as I was flipping through my iTunes, and skimming my list of prompts, I realized that it has been far too long since I got Gwaine (or anyone else, really,) seriously drunk. Almost a month, in fact. How _dare_ I? (I'm also poking a bit of fun at myself, because to make another story work, I decided that Caerleon was North of Camelot, but in "Gates of Avalon," they say it's to the West.) Anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Gwaine, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: drunk!Gwaine, Conan Doyle-ish inconsistencies.<br>Prompt: North (With a Little Help From My Friends) **

* * *

><p>92. North<p>

As a rule, Merlin was not particularly fond of the nights when Gwaine dragged him down the tavern. It was loud, and smelly, and full of obnoxious drunks who Gwaine seemed incredibly apt to pick fights with over nothing.

Tonight, though, seemed to be a rare exception. Gwaine was regaling everyone within a fifty-foot radius with tales of his childhood, and Merlin found himself genuinely amused.

"So, Gwaine," he drawled sarcastically, "where exactly _are_ you from?"

"Caaaerleon," Gwaine slurred back. "North of here."

"Right." (Caerleon happened to be west of Camelot.) "And which way's North?"

"Uhhh…_that_ way."

Again, the West.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	93. Tag 12 Outcast

**A/N: *crickets* So. How 'bout that episode? Was anyone else thinking Lenny and George at a couple points? Yes? No? Who're Lenny and George? (Go read Of Mice and Men.) I'm so excited! My mom's taking me to see Les Mis tomorrow! SQUEE! Oh, and the finale's next week! _AND_ I discovered that that'll be the day I post my 100th drabble. Completely. Un. Planned. I love it when stuff like that happens! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: spoilers for 4x12<br>Prompt: Outcast (Welcome to the Jungle)**

* * *

><p>93. Tag 12 Outcast<p>

This wasn't the first time that Camelot had fallen under siege. Wasn't even the first time it had been captured by the same person.

It _was,_ however, the first time Arthur had run away from his kingdom. (Against his will, he would later argue.)

It was cowardly, weak, and completely against everything he stood for, even though to stay would mean certain death.

Now, he was on the run. An outlaw. Gathering a rebellion against his own blood for the second time in as many years.

Merlin was wrong. They _did_ hate him. Hated him, and lusted for his power.


	94. Crown

**A/N: Hey, guys! Didn't wind up seeing Les Mis. Tickets were all sold out. :P Saw Sherlock 2, though! Sheer. Awesome. (Though I think Merlin has corrupted my view of bromance, and made me think that all close friendships in movies or tv are supposed to be rather abusive.) Yeah. Okay, I apologize if this one sucks, but it's late, and I'm tired, and I really couldn't think of anything else to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
><strong>**Rating: K  
><strong>**Genre: Friendship/Drama  
><strong>**Characters: Arthur, Merlin  
><strong>**Pairings: none  
><strong>**Warnings: spoilerish for 4x03  
><strong>**Prompt: Crown (We Weren't Born to Follow)**

* * *

><p>94. Crown<p>

The crown itself wasn't new, but it was the first time Arthur had ever seen it. Fifty years, at least, it had been gathering dust in the vaults of Camelot, until today.

His coronation. The day he became King.

Two hours before the ceremony, Merlin had disappeared with no warning, leaving Arthur annoyed, and somewhat frantic, given his servant's penchant for tardiness.

He had reappeared just as suddenly, breathlessly clutching the golden diadem to his chest.

Arthur had taken it from him, captivated.

"What's this?"

Merlin shifted awkwardly. "It's for you, Sire."

For the first time that day, Arthur smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	95. Falling

**A/N: My sister has a friend over and is singing and playing music obnoxiously. It is a freaking miracle that I got this thing done tonight. So, I was going to be evil and write an Arthur/Mithian drabble because I'll be honest, I really like them together! But then the muse said I couldn't, and presented a ship I actually almost like better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Romance/Angst  
>Characters: Leon, Mithian<br>Pairings: Leon/Mithian  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 4x11<br>Prompt: Falling (May It Be)**

* * *

><p>95. Falling<p>

Her trip to Camelot had ended…disappointingly, to say the least. She had gone there expecting a peace treaty and a marriage proposal.

The treaty held, but Mithian had been devastated by the revelation that Arthur still had feelings for another.

She was so wrapped up in her own feelings, that she didn't notice the member of Camelot's escort shyly casting looks in her direction.

It was a little soon, Leon knew, to be making any sort of advances towards Princess Mithian. Even if she hadn't been an almost-Queen of Camelot, women weren't really Leon's forte. She certainly was pretty, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	96. Sunset

**A/N: Hello, my friends! Well, I have to work tomorrow morning, my sinuses are acting up again, and I've decided that I'm not really a fan of The Catcher in the Rye. Oh, and I also just watched the trailer for The Hobbit. **

**! **

**Yeah. That was pretty much the noises I was making for a good ten minutes. Make of it what you will. **

**Okay, so I hope no one minds a little Mergana tonight. I don't know why, but Maroon 5 seems to be the background music that would play through the entire movie of their relationship. You know, if the writers would let them _have_ a relationship. Ahem. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance/Angst  
>Characters: Merlin, Morgana<br>Pairings: implied Merlin/Morgana  
>Warnings: implied character death<br>Prompt: Sunset (Never Gonna Leave This Bed)**

* * *

><p>96. Sunset<p>

It had been an endless game of cat-and-mouse for the past three years. A twisted circle that always started with plans of destruction, and ended with shattered hearts on both sides.

It would end today, they both knew.

Morgana couldn't remember running, but she must have been. She skidded just short of the cliff edge, toes dangling precariously over.

"Morgana!"

"Shut up, Merlin," she hissed through gritted teeth.

His footsteps vibrated against the fragile ground, and she knew he stood right behind her.

"I don't want this for us," he whispered.

"I know." And then she was falling towards earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Lassie wasn't happy with me. <strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	97. Air

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, so I failed to mention last night that 'Sunset' would have a direct sequel. More Mergana! Just in time for teasers for the finale to crush my spirit and destroy my few remaining brain cells! YIPPEE! Um, let's see...Not a whole lot going on. Lassie just got her tonsils out, and was incredibly bored tonight, so she crocheted a TARDIS tissue-box cover for me, since I have a nasty sinus infection after a cold plagued me for two weeks. I love her. She is wonderful. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
>Characters: Merlin, Morgana<br>Pairings: Merlin/Morgana  
>Warnings: Mergananess.<br>Prompt: Air (Won't Go Home Without You) **

* * *

><p>97. Air<p>

Morgana opened her eyes, confused. She should be dead, or at least hurtling towards it.

"What are you _doing?_" she demanded, pulling her hand away from Merlin's outstretched one.

His eyes, burning gold, were damp.

"I said I didn't want this, Morgana." He reached for her hand again. "Please."

She stared at him for a long moment before accepting his grasp. The magical field dissolved, leaving her dangling over the edge.

"Why are you doing this?"

He strained to pull her back to safety, clutching her against him as her feet his solid ground.

"Because you're not completely gone, yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	98. MMA Part 5 Celebration

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so the TARDIS tissue-box cover has apparently been joined by the 11th Doctor, River Song, and Amy Pond's skirt. (The rest of Amy is in the works, and apparently so is Rory. I LOVE RORY!) Anyway. Okay, so while this is technically an MMA drabble, Meghan doesn't actually appear in it, so if you prefer to ship Merlin with someone else, you are more than free to do so! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My character doesn't appear in this, so none of it's mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: implied Merlin/OC  
>Warnings: none<br>Prompt: Celebration (Marry Me)**

* * *

><p>98. MMA Part 5. Celebration<p>

Arthur had gotten used to Merlin not showing up on time ages ago. Three hours, though, was pushing it, even for him.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Merlin froze at whatever had his attention, then sighed.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot _what?_" Arthur exclaimed, totally bewildered.

Merlin spun around, looking irritated. "I'm getting _married_ in an hour!"

"You are?"

"_Yes."_ He looked ready to slam his head into a wall.

"Oh. Well. Congratulations, then." He awkwardly turned to leave.

"You forgot something else, Arthur?"

A pause. "Like what?"

"You're officiating the ceremony!"

* * *

><p><strong>I imagine this taking place after an absolutely <em>wild<em> bachelor party for Merlin the night before where Arthur finally beat Gwaine in a drinking contest, and when Merlin used magic to eliminate his hangover, he wound up erasing the memories of what Arthur was supposed to do the next day, too. **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	99. Banishment Part 3 Autumn

**A/N: Wow. Long day. Busy day. Lots of people. Yikes. Family went out for sushi tonight. NOM! Umm, what else? Not much, I guess. Oh, yeah. GUYS, THE FINALE'S TOMORROW! (Or today, technically, I guess.) Words do not describe how excited I am! Waiting until after Mass and presents is going to be absolutely torturous. Have faith in me. lol **

**Okay, so this is a sequel to Winter. It wasn't quite what the reviewer (can't remember your name; sorry.) requested, but the muse wanted dark!Merlin, so dark!Merlin is what you get. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Horror/Drama  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: dark!Merlin<br>Prompt: Autumn (Lord of the Rings Medley)**

* * *

><p>99. Banishment Part 3. Autumn<p>

Arthur hadn't seen Merlin in months. Not since he had condemned and banished him for practicing magic.

The last place, then, that he expected to see his former manservant was where he was right now; staring him down, alone, in the Darkling Woods, a foul and twisted expression on his face.

"Merlin!"

The sorcerer raised his hand, sending Arthur flying backwards.

"You," he spat. "_You_ did this to me!"

Arthur had never been afraid of Merlin, but seeing him like this; angry, bitter, physically and emotionally scarred, it scared him.

Suffering death at his best friend's hand scared him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	100. Tag 13 Excalibur

**A/N: And now the wait for fall begins. GUYS, I CAN'T HANDLE IT! *collapses in a heap* Okay, so I think I pretty much fail at my entire life. After more than a decade of asking, my parents finally bought me a violin. YAY! ! ! Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea what you're supposed to do with a violin to tune it and make it sound pretty and all that. Long story short, I managed to break two strings in about twenty minutes, and obviously now I can't do anything with the thing until Monday when we can get new ones! I'm more a little bit bummed. **

**I finally got around to watching the finale, though! I read way too many spoilers beforehand, which kind of ruined it, but I still enjoyed it very much for the most part. AND GUYS, I REACHED 100! I have written 100 drabbles for this story. Holy. Freaking. Crap. I never actually thought I'd have enough ideas for 100 drabbles. Makes me excited for what I come up with in the future! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: Spoilers for 4x13<br>Prompt: Excalibur (There's a Place for Us)**

* * *

><p>100. Tag 13 Excalibur<p>

Despite all his strength and bravado, self-confidence was something that Arthur very much lacked.

Whether he had always been like that, or it had manifested after his father's death, Merlin wasn't sure, but it was something they would have to remedy if they ever wanted to reclaim Camelot's throne.

A sword stuck in a stone hardly seemed like an ideal method, but the message it carried could be.

And Merlin knew that, with it, Arthur would rise to become the greatest King Albion had ever seen. All he needed to get there was a little push in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	101. Wealth

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY FRIENDS! (And happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and anything else all you lovely people may celebrate!) I am so unbelievably happy! My aunt's pregnant! Third baby; already has two wonderful little girls. (One of whom is named Morgan, and I kept wanting to call Morgana all day. Probably will eventually. lol) Let's see, what else? The Doctor Who Christmas Special was pretty good. Little sappy (which is funny if you've watched it.) but I enjoyed it. Oh, and I also managed to completely melt my cousins' brains by trying to explain the entire history of the show. I spent more time on Season 6 than I did on the rest of it combined! DARN YOU, MOFFAT!**

**...**

**Oh, yeah. Y'all wanted to read a drabble. 101! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I think the song might be in the public domain.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Spiritual  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: none<br>Prompt: Wealth (Good King Wenceslas)**

* * *

><p>101. Wealth<p>

It was the biggest snowfall Camelot had had in over a decade; enough to bury every structure, except for the citadel, in a firmly packed layer of icy crystals.

The people who happened to be in the castle when the snow started were lucky; the Royal food supplies were extensive. Those who lived in the lower town were not so fortunate.

Or so they thought.

Two days after the snows ended, food and wood enough to last the entire winter were found outside every house in the city.

No one ever learned who their secret angel was.

Merlin never told.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	102. Beauty

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Umm...I really don't have anything to say tonight. Well, besides the fact that Google Translate is my new best friend, and the only place I can find the name Hunith is on anything related to this show. Interesting... **

**Just in case anyone asks, for this drabble, I'm picturing both Morgana and Gwen as being about 14 years old. It's fun to write teenage girls.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Gwen, Morgana<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: rebellious!Morgana<br>Prompt: Beauty (Popular)**

* * *

><p>102. Beauty<p>

"Gwen?"

The slender teenage girl paused in her work. "Yes, Morgana?"

Uther's ward was lying on her bed, thick tresses spread out dramatically over a half-dozen pillows.

"I don't want to go to the banquet tonight."

Gwen sighed. They'd been having arguments about this with increasing frequency. "You have to, though; it's the Prince's birthday."

The pretty face disappeared into the pillows. "I don't care; I don't want to go!"

"What do you want me to do, Morgana?"

"Well…you could always cut my hair."

Two hours later, the floor had been swept free of evidence.

Morgana's seat downstairs was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	103. Chaos

**A/N: Okay, y'all get another one about hair tonight. This is apparently what happens when I ask Lassie's sister for help with ideas. I don't even know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Gaius, Gwaine, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: implied magical mischief<br>Prompt: Chaos (You're So Vain)**

* * *

><p>103. Chaos<p>

"You do realize that no matter how much you flip it around, it's just going to fall into the exact place every time?"

Merlin was finding Gwaine's obsession with looking at his own hair in the mirror a bit ridiculous.

"That, Merlin, is precisely what is so fantastic about it." The knight tossed his head one more time. "It's like magic, or something!"

_Dangerous words, my friend,_ Merlin thought. _Dangerous words._

"Merlin," Gaius hissed the next morning, "do you have any explanation for this?"

Merlin peeked out into the main room.

"For Gwaine's rapid on-set alopecia? No, Gaius, I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	104. Mountains

**A/N: Okay, so I came up with some pretty interesting prompts when this story was still in the planning stages. One of them was Mountains. Mountains was always one of those that I found myself staring at and thinking 'when the hell am I ever going to use that, and will it be any good?' Well, I finally got around to using it tonight, and I'm still skeptical about whether or not it's any good. I'll let y'all be the judge of that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Situations might be.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Mystery/Humorish  
><strong>**Characters: Caradoc, Merlin  
><strong>**Pairings: none  
>Warnings: implied magical hijinks.<br>Prompt: Mountains (Nature Boy)**

* * *

><p>104. Mountains<p>

He had absolutely fascinating eyes, the young man Caradoc had met on a lonely road to nowhere. A piercing shade of blue, and deep enough to reach a person's soul if you let them.

Caradoc had tried to question him. Why was he on the road to Mount Killaraus alone? Why was he dressed in the clothes of Camelot some hundred miles from the city?

The man had almost smirked at the inquisition. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Caradoc was rather fond of confrontation.

"It's a long story involving a prat, a prophecy, and time-travel spells. Interested?"

Caradoc grinned. "Immensely."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and for those wondering, Caradoc actually is a character from the legends. He was originally a knight of Uther's, then turned against Arthur when he ascended the throne, changed his mind, and wound up being one of Arthur's most trusted knights. In this case, I'm picturing him as a bit like Tristan was on the show. <strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	105. Queen

**A/N: Today was one of those days where I really wanted to get something done, and I just couldn't force myself to. So, I'm in a really mopey kind of mood, and it's being exacerbated by the fact that I have to work tomorrow. On the bright side, though. You know how I've been teasing y'all for months about that multi-chap story I've been planning? Yeah, okay, it's finally taking off! It's a little choppy at the moment, but it's definitely moving somewhere, and for that I am so thankful I could burst! But I won't. Because that would messy and gross, and then I'd never get to finish it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: none of it's mine.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Guinevere<br>****Pairings: mentioned Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: spoilerish for 3x10 and 4x13<br>Prompt: Queen (Once in a Lifetime)**

* * *

><p>105. Queen<p>

None of this had ever been in her plans. Getting married was obviously something she had always hoped for, but not to royalty. She was a servant. The daughter of a blacksmith; nothing particularly special.

So, why, then, was she here?

Why was she kneeling on a flight of stairs, while her new husband stood above her, gently lowering a crown onto her head, and proclaiming her queen of Camelot?

You could give her a million reasons why, and she wouldn't have believed any of them.

Sometimes, though, the whys weren't important. Sometimes, incredible things just happened to ordinary people.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	106. Strawberries

**A/N: Grr. Just. Grr. Still mopey. Still unaccomplished. Praying to God that that changes tomorrow. **

**On the bright side! DAVID TENNANT GOT MARRIED! ! Apparently. He's one of the quiet ones. (I'm a weird fangirl; I get so excited about celebs' RL relationships it's not even funny.) Ooh, and Sherlock comes back on Sunday! EEEEP! What else? I know there was something else. ... Can't think of it. Probably not that important. I'm sure you don't care. **

**ANYWAY! Drabble! So, first Lassie requested rabid fangirls, and then decided she wanted Arwen, and then I flipped through my list, and somehow latched onto the idea of Merlin/Freya. Without Freya actually being involved. My muse is a strange one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: belongs to the BBC  
>Rating: K+<br>****Genre: Angst  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: implied Merlin/Freya  
>Warnings: sad!Merlin is sad, spoilerish for 2x09<br>****Prompt: Strawberries (Need You Now)**

* * *

><p>106. Strawberries<p>

Merlin had been unusually quiet the last few days. Arthur would die before admitting it, but he always got a little concerned when Merlin stopped talking and actually did his chores _well._

Gwaine was convinced a girl was involved.

Ridiculous notion!

Arthur found his servant sitting against a wall, listlessly spinning something around in his fingers.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, eyes blank. "Yes?"

"What are you—what's that?"

Merlin hastily shoved the thing into his pocket. "Nothing. Did you need something?"

Arthur had managed to catch a glimpse before it disappeared.

It was a strawberry.

Strawberries weren't in season yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	107. Stars

**A/N: Hello, my friends! It's officially four minutes into 2012 where I am. It's not too horrible, yet. ;) I hope y'all have a safe and happy new year! Thank you so much for r&ring! It means more than I can say, really! **

**I'm picturing this drabble taking place maybe five years after Arthur and Gwen are married. Merlin's Court Warlock, and for whatever reason, decided to start charting stars one night, which led to a rather strange obsession with the night sky. Ooh, maybe I'll elaborate on this idea. It's not a bad one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance  
>Characters: Arthur, Guinevere<br>Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: sappiness<br>Prompt: Stars (The Edge of Glory)**

* * *

><p>107. Stars<p>

In the long run, it wouldn't be all that important. One moment out of billions of them all stacked together. No one would remember it in the end.

Well, almost no one.

"Make a wish," he whispered into her ear.

"On what?"

Arthur lifted his chin to the sky just as a trail of light scored a white line across it.

"Merlin says it's called a comet."

Gwen smiled. Their friend had recently taken a fancy to astronomy.

"It's beautiful." A pause. "I can't think of anything to wish for."

"I'm…hoping that's a good thing."

"Very good thing, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	108. Silver

**A/N: Hey, friends! Okay, so I discovered something today. I can sell shoes! There was literally _nothing_ going on at the front register today, so I went back to the shoe department to dust. There were supposed to be five people working there today. Four of them called in sick/with car trouble. Let's just say I didn't spend much time up front today. Guess what! Shoes are really fun! Wouldn't mind doing it again, that's for sure! **

**Ooh, and Sherlock's finally back! WORTH WAITING A YEAR AND A HALF FOR! Even though Moffat and Gatiss are evil trolly, trolling bastards, if you'll pardon my French. Seriously, the new episode's brilliant. Go watch it! Watch it a lot! (Seriously, the first scene with Moriarty is worth rewinding several times on its own!)**

**And it's Colin's birthday! He's 26! (My gosh, he's 26. le dying.) So, um, I was going to try to write a drabble based on 'You're the Voice,' but there are a couple of problems with that. 1. I'll be honest, I'm not really a big fan of the song. (Blasphemous, I know.) 2. One of my favorite authors in the Narnia fandom just posted a really creepy horror story that kind of twists everything around and it inspired me to do the same. Sort of. It's hard to do in a 100 words. (Her penname's WingedFlight if you're curious. Even if you aren't, go read it!) I'm really considering expanding on this in the future, because I think there's so much more I could say if I didn't have a word limit.**

**So...yeah. Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the BBC  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Horror  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: dark!Merlin<br>****Prompt: Silver (Gollum's Song)**

* * *

><p>108. Silver<p>

"Do you know what I'm called in the rest of Albion?" He twisted his hand around lazily, his tone bored.

Arthur shook his head dumbly, ropes chaffing at his skin as he watched the sorcerer pace before him.

"Silvertongue." The word came out in a hiss, and a tendril of magic escaped from Merlin's lips along with it.

"They see me as…a peacekeeper. The one who keeps the land from falling to 'our enemies.'"

Arthur cringed as Merlin stepped closer. "And I do. But not like they believe."

"Or maybe I do. No one wants a _coward_ for king, Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	109. Water

**A/N: Hey, all! Okay, so I started reading Stardust, by Neil Gaiman a couple days ago. I just finished it this afternoon. HOLY FREAKING CRAP! It was so good! I must insist that all of you read it! I have literally been floating around in a happy cloud of stars and fairy dust all day! Well, unless my family tries to talk to me. Then I'm decidedly more hostile. ...yeah, it's been a weird day. I also managed to get myself hooked on Avatar: The Last Airbender. Not like I'm addicted to enough stuff already, but I still have a week before I go back to school so HA! Bite me, inner addict! **

**...**

**Yeah, weird day.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the BBC, idea comes from Nickelodeon  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Percival<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: spoilerish for 4x06<br>Prompt: Water (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

* * *

><p>109. Water<p>

There was a very good reason, Arthur was sure, for why his knights had left on a routine patrol earlier that morning, returned four hours later than he was expecting them, and absolutely _stank_ of seaweed and magic.

"Well?" he demanded, arms folded across his chest. Shifty-eyed glances were exchanged before Percival finally spoke up.

"We, ah, we found the old man again. In the woods."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And he…blasted water out of his hands when we got too close to a cave that looked like a dragon's."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Water…?"

Percival nodded. "Surprisingly effective."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	110. Family

**A/N: I love my best friend. Seriously, I do. I. Just. Do. This wasn't exactly what she asked for, but I think Elyan deserves a bit of berating for the crapiness of his character this season. Also, it's basically mocking everything involved, and mocking is something I'm very fond of doing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Elyan, Gwaine<br>Pairings: mentioned Arthur/Gwen  
>Warnings: none<br>Prompt: Family (You'll Be In My Heart) **

* * *

><p>110. Family<p>

Something was different around the castle. Arthur was in an infinitely better mood, there were flowers everywhere; even Merlin was more cheerful than usual.

Elyan hadn't actually thought that was possible.

Not that he had much time to notice, what with the weird reactions he was getting from all the other knights! The looks, the random comments about future regicide.

It was strange, and quite frankly, distracting, and Elyan was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What's got you lot all worked up, then?"

They blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, _what?"_

Gwaine facepalmed. "Your sister just got married, idiot!"

"My…sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	111. Wisdom

**A/N: Okay, it's late. I need to get up early tomorrow. My mom and I just watched The Help. Seriously, if you haven't yet, please do. It's _incredible_. Absolutely incredible. Um, what else? Oh, so tonight's my 111th drabble, so I figured it was time for a Lord of the Rings crossover. Not sure how well it turned out. Let me know what you think! Oh, and since the countdown's starting to get closer to the end, if y'all have any requests, now's the time to get them in! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: none of it's mine  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: LotR crossover<br>Prompt: Wisdom (Concerning Hobbits)**

* * *

><p>111. Widsom<p>

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" Merlin struggled to drag his young apprentice away from the other boy he was trying to attack.

"He started it," was the defensive reply.

"I don't care _who_ started it, or what for," Merlin exclaimed. "Revenge doesn't help anything!"

In the staring match that followed, the offender somehow managed to slip away unnoticed, leaving just the two of them.

"Listen to me," Merlin, crouched down to eye-level. "Hatred does nothing but hurt itself. You understand?"

The boy nodded.

"Good." They both turned to leave. "Oh, and Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"You don't always see gold's glitter."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	112. Rain

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sitting here feeling incredibly unaccomplished and unmotivated, and it's not really helping that I picked one of the most depressing songs I know to write with tonight. But, I got a really cute haircut, and The Twilight of Avalon trilogy finally came in the mail, so I'm super pumped about that! Not much else going on, I guess. Oh, I've discovered that the 1963 Doctor Who isn't so terrible if you can get past the first episode arc where they're captured by cavemen. (Good. Lord.) After that you get the Daleks and stuff! (btw, in New Who, Daleks suck. In Classic Who, they're iconic. True story.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BBC and Shine. Not Melpomene.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
>Warnings: sadness, angst, character death<br>Prompt: Rain (Songs of Captivity and Freedom)**

* * *

><p>112. Rain<p>

It had all happened so fast. On Monday evening, the Queen had gone to bed saying she had a bit of a headache. By Tuesday morning, she was gone.

A tremor seemed to go through the entire kingdom when Guinevere died. It hit Arthur the hardest.

Merlin had never seen him so eerily still before; arms folded across his desk, staring out the window at the rain. His voice was unnaturally weak and thready. "How did this happen, Merlin?"

Thunderstorms were usually one of Merlin's favorite natural occurrences. Today, though, it felt as though the heavens were mocking their anguish.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	113. Right

**A/N: Yes, I know I didn't update last night. I'm really sorry; my mom took me, my sister, and our friend to McDonald's, at like, 11:30, and I had to be at work at 9:30 this morning, so I needed sleep. But you get two tonight to make up for it! And as soon as they're up, I'm going to go rewatch 'Silence in the Library,' then 'Forest of the Dead,' then weep for River Song, and then go on a homicidal rampage because Steven Moffat is an evil troll. A _brilliant_ evil troll, but an evil troll, nonetheless. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BBC's. Not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama/Supernatural  
>Characters: Morgana<br>Pairings: none  
>Prompt: Right (One Day I'll Fly Away)<strong>

* * *

><p>113. Right<p>

She didn't quite remember when it stopped. Not the anguish; she could still feel that somewhere, curdling the depths of her soul. That would remain with her until the day she died, no question about it.

One day, though, she found herself waking up, and instead of anger and rage, all she felt was…sadness. Maybe even twinges of regret.

It wasn't her sister's voice she started hearing in her head. It was older; kinder, and far more powerful.

Every day, the Voice whispered about destiny, and everything she was meant to do, yet.

For _both_ sides of the Pendragon throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	114. Summer

**A/N: And, number two! Oh, I finished Twilight of Avalon today. My brain's currently in a state of perpetual O.O 'GAH!' It's really good, though! I've never learned much about the earlier Arthurian legends, so it's really fascinating for me to read them like this. This is a first for me; a reincarnation drabble. I'm not really clear on the general consensus of reincarnation fics, but I've found a couple I really enjoyed, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, no.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Friendship  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: reincarnation<br>Prompt: Summer (Only the Good Die Young)**

* * *

><p>114. Summer<p>

The year was 2010. August 31st, 2010, to be precise. Eight months into the fifth, and final, incarnation of the Pendragon Dynasty.

As Emrys, it fell on Merlin's shoulders to make certain that his friends, and occasionally enemies, were reminded of their former lives to fulfill their destinies.

It had been so easy in the past, when rules and customs hadn't always allowed them to be friends until they all remembered.

Now, though, things were different.

It was the last summer party before university. One final night to dance, laugh, and be together.

Merlin wasn't quite ready to spoil it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	115. Shimmering

**A/N: Guys, it finally happened! I managed to write something for Morgause! EEK, I'M SO EXCITED! I have literally been waiting to write a Morgause bit since the beginning! I hope you enjoy it! The idea came from a fake spoiler I saw posted on the Merlin wikia page before Series 4 aired. (I was incredibly bummed when I realized it wasn't true. Fanfiction, how I love thee!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Drama  
>Characters: Mordred, Morgause<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: AU<br>Prompt: Shimmering (In My Life)**

* * *

><p>115. Shimmering<p>

She wasn't a caring person. Affection and maternal instinct were two things that had never been in her nature, and she always swore they never would be.

Now, though, as Morgause clutched the baby against her chest, she realized that she felt _something_ for him.

Maybe it was love; maybe it was respect for the powers he would possess one day.

_Mordred._

A child, the High Priestess said, of prophecy. Born to betray both his King, and his country.

Now, though, he was just tiny. And fiercely trying to grasp her finger with one little hand.

Despite herself, Morgause smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	116. Banishment Part 2 East

**A/N: Okay, so you remember how I had Merlin get banished a while back, and then viciously attack Arthur for it? Well, I'm coming back to that tonight. And I'm about to do something that drives me somewhat batty. I'm posting the parts of this little arc out of order. Tonight's drabble is Part 2. Winter was Part 1, and Autumn was Part 3, if you want to refresh your memory. **

**In other news. **

**I finally watched the new Sherlock. Guys. There was legit crossover moment with Doctor Who. I about died. Not even kidding. I almost _died_ from the awesomeness. All hail Mark Godtiss! **

**...**

**Ahem.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Suspense/Drama  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: darkish!Merlin<br>Prompt: East (Wanted Dead or Alive)**

* * *

><p>116. Banishment Part 2. East<p>

He had long stopped being afraid. In the months since he'd been forced to leave Camelot, every ounce of fear he thought he had possessed had been replaced with hatred.

For Arthur; for Camelot; for himself, even, though that part of it was starting to fade.

Merlin hadn't really had a destination in mind when he fled. How could he have? All he had was a direction.

East.

Towards the rising sun. Towards the Isle of the Blessed, interestingly enough. Almost as though it was calling to him.

Seducing him, even, with the remnants of its former power and glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	117. M&Emrys Prequel: Desire

**A/N: Hello, my friends! So, um, I guess we're starting to wind down. I mean, I've realized that for a little while, now, but it really hit me full-force tonight when I was trying to figure out what to write about. I'M ALMOST OUT OF PROMPTS! AND I FEEL LIKE I USED UP ALL MY GOOD ONES! Well, except for maybe the last two, but those are accounted for. ;) Okay, so, apparently I've spent way too much time waiting for the TARDIS, and I've started to move my stories backwards. I realized it had been way too long since Meghan made an appearance, but I couldn't think of anything to do with Merlin, and Lassie wanted Gwaine, so I thought I'd open a little window in the past before Merlin and Meghan even met. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Meghan's mine. Gwaine is not. Which is unfortunate because I love his hair.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor/Friendship  
>Characters: Gwaine, Meghan<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: my little hellcat from the North returns!<br>Prompt: Desire (Harmony)**

* * *

><p>117. M&amp;Emrys Prequel: Desire<p>

Gwaine, as anyone _anywhere_ could tell you, was no stranger to women. He had inherited charm and good looks from his father, and had quickly learned how to use them to his advantage, usually with stellar results.

One night, in the Rising Sun tavern of Camelot, though, he met his match.

A spicy little Northern girl named Meghan.

"Ain't gonna work, pretty boy," she'd said after he'd flipped his hair at her.

"Seriously?"

She'd nodded, an amused grin twitching on her lips.

"_Pretty?"_

"_Very,"_ she drawled.

"Is this just how it's going to be, now?"

Another smile. "You don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>A beautiful friendship was born after that, and two months later, Gwaine shows up at the tavern, chats with Megsie for a bit and finally says 'Hey, Meghan. I got this friend...' and then y'all can jump back to #4 for the rest of the story.<strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	118. Whole

**A/N: Hey, friends! I literally have no idea what I've been doing for the past four hours, and I'm a little weirded out by that. Tumblr, what have you done to me? Ahem. Technically, I suppose this drabble takes place in the M&Emrys universe, but you don't have to read it that way if you don't want to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cariana is mine. Nothing else is.  
>Rating: K<br>Genre: Humor/Family  
>Characters: Merlin, Princess Cariana<br>Pairings: implied Merlin/Meghan  
>Warnings: mild language<br>Prompt: Whole (Wheel of the World)**

* * *

><p>118 Whole<p>

She wouldn't understand any of it. At four months old, granted, there wasn't much that Princess Cariana _could_ really comprehend beyond nursing and sleeping, but Merlin had discovered she was very good at just listening to him talk.

More so than his wife was, anyway.

"And then he says to me," he exclaimed, earning a bored look from the baby, "'God, Merlin, you sound exactly like your mother!' He barely knows my mother!" He stuck his hand idly into Cariana's cradle. "I tell you, Cari, I've known your dad a long time, and he has _never_ stopped being a prat."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	119. Gold

**A/N: Blegh. I was supposed to accomplish so much today. And I didn't. And I have to work all day tomorrow. *headdesk* And my room's a mess again because I have no space to put stuff. **

**This was one of those brilliant ideas I had that probably would have worked better as a oneshot or a flash-fiction, so yes, the ending is a little choppy. Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: none of it's mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>****Genre: Drama/Suspense  
>Characters: Arthur, Grettir<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: spoiler for 3x08<br>Prompt: Gold (The Fool on the Hill)**

* * *

><p>119. Gold<p>

Arthur had never told anyone (couldn't tell anyone, really,) about his second encounter with the strange little man guarding the bridge to the Perilous Lands.

It happened by chance, while he was out hunting one day. Grettir had appeared out of nowhere, startling Arthur more than he would've admitted.

"You were wrong, you know," Arthur said, sheathing his sword. "I didn't need magic in the Perilous Lands, after all."

Grettir shook his head. "I wasn't wrong; you refused to listen."

"What?"

He smirked. "Exactly. Pay attention this time, Your Highness. Magic is always with you, whether you notice or not."

* * *

><p><strong>And then Arthur heard some crashing in the bushes, which turned out to be Merlin, and when Arthur turned his head back, Grettir had disappeared again. <strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	120. Flowers

**A/N: Long day. Got my mom to watch Sherlock with me. Surprised she liked it as much as she did, considering how much time she spent telling me how creepy Benedict Cumberbatch looks. -.- #melisanirritatedfangirl Anyway. It's late; I'm tired, and I have a bunch of stuff going on tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: it's not mine  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance  
>Characters: Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot<br>Pairing: implied Arthur/Gwen, mentioned Lancelot/Guinevere  
>Warnings: AU Arwen, Gwencelot<br>Prompt: Flowers (These Days)**

* * *

><p>120. Flowers<p>

They could've been friends. Could've even been soul mates, if they had played their cards right when they were younger.

It wouldn't have mattered, though. Social class was the greatest wall dividing the human race, and they were stuck at the ends of both extremes.

Arthur married a princess from a neighboring country. Mainly for political reasons, as evidenced by the number of extramarital affairs the maids whispered about.

Guinevere eventually left Camelot. Settled down with a man named Lancelot; the only man in history to be knighted and banished in the same week.

Both were happy. To some extent.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	121. Diamonds

**A/N: Hello, friends! Okay, so Sapphire requested Agravaine, and then I started flipping through my iTunes, and then I got the idea to write Mergana, and then it somehow became Hunith and Balinor. I freaking love being an author. I really do. XD **

**Sad news. My sister's hamster died. :'( She was a very nice little friend, and we will miss her. Why am I telling you this? Mainly to make it sound like I have a legit reason to be a miserable angsting wreck after The Reichenbach Fall. And believe me, I will be an angsting miserable wreck. I apologize in advance. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you'd think, but no.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance  
>Characters: Balinor, Hunith<br>Pairings: Hunith/Balinor  
>Warnings: prior knowledge of 2x13 wouldn't hurt<br>Prompt: Diamonds (Twisted)**

* * *

><p>121. Diamonds<p>

She wasn't meant to do great things. The daughter of a farmer, growing up in a village under the control of a cruel tyrant, Hunith had always known her place in the world.

It wasn't until Queen Ygraine died, and Uther of Camelot unleashed a vendetta against sorcery that she was able to find her voice.

She protected a man; a Dragonlord, in her home for six months before he was forced to flee again.

On the night he left, Balinor gave her a gift.

"I'd rather give you diamonds," he whispered.

Instead, it was a wood carving.

A dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>It was originally going to be of a merlin bird, but I decided against it, since Balinor didn't even know Merlin existed until The Last Dragonlord, and it would've made it sound like he did. ...if that makes any sense. It's 1 am; I'm completely inarticulate. :P<strong>

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


	122. Yellow

**A/N: I'm an angsting miserable wreck. I blame Moffat and Gatiss. Geniuses, the both of them. Kudos, sirs. (Good news, though. Sherlock's getting a third season! Yay!) It's a small consolation; it'll be another year at least before it airs, and my tumblr is making me want to cry again. **

**That said, tonight's drabble is actually rather lighthearted. Oh, and I might as well forewarn you, it's another Doctor Who crossover. **

**I'm sorry, okay! I was sitting here thinking about what to write, and I realized that Georgia Moffett was on both Doctor Who and Merlin, and then she wound up marrying David Tennant (squee!) and this just kind of happened. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: it's not a bad idea, Julians!  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Romance, Humor  
>Characters: Vivian, 10th Doctor<br>Pairings: mentioned Vivian/Arthur, Vivian/10th Doctor  
>Warnings: DW crossover, spoilers for 2x10<br>Prompt: Yellow (From Me to You)**

* * *

><p>122. Yellow<p>

Two years. Two years since Vivian had fallen for Prince Arthur of Camelot. Two years of sheer hell for the maids and underlings of King Olaf's castle.

There was nothing they could do. Enchantments weren't something they were trained to recognize, and even if they knew about it, none of them had any feelings whatsoever for Vivian. Except maybe contempt.

And then one day, something changed.

A man appeared in Vivian's room.

"I'm to take you on an adventure," he said, leaning causally against a blue box that had come with him.

Arthur was soon forgotten.

Box-Man took his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	123. Spring

**A/N: Ugh, guys, I don't want to go to school! I just don't! I want to sleep for two days and wake up to find everything right with the world! *headdesk* **

**Okay, tonight's drabble was inspired by rthstewart from the Narnia fandom, and the fact that despite two weeks of antibiotics, my sinuses are still bothering me. (Don't have time for that!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: idea's rth's, characters are BBC's.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Humor  
>Characters: Arthur, Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: allergic!Arthur, cranky!Arthur<br>Prompt: Spring (Feeling that Way)**

* * *

><p>123. Spring<p>

Spring was a very dangerous time for Merlin. Not because magical creatures were more active then, (though that was rather annoying) or because it marked the anniversary of the Great Purge, when Uther went almost gleefully manic in his execution of sorcerers.

No, Merlin had far bigger problems than magic to deal with in the spring.

He steeled himself before pushing open the door to Arthur's chambers.

"Sire?"

"_WHAT?"_

Merlin waited for the sneezing conniption to stop before he answered. "It's not gotten any better, then?"

Arthur glared. "Is the pollen gone?"

"No."

"Then, no! It's not!"

Scary stuff, hay-fever.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	124. Finale Part 1: Light

**A/N: Hello, my friends! Um, WOW! 410 reviews as of this posting! Seriously, I love you all! Everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, everything! You guys are awesome! Tonight marks Night 1 of the three-part finale I have planned for this incredible journey, and then on the fourth night, I have a little something special for y'all. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Give me a break...  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Suspense/Tragedy  
>Characters: Merlin<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: implied character death<br>Prompt: Light (Close)**

* * *

><p>124. Finale Part 1. Light<p>

They say the darkest hour comes just before the dawn. I believe the saying also works in reverse.

Peace had been upon Camelot for forty years before she fell. A blitz attack that I should've seen coming.

The Great Dragon had been right all those years ago. I was a fool to allow Mordred to live, young though he may've been.

In the Druid tongue, 'Emrys' means immortal, and not for the first time, I'm desperately hoping that it's not intended as an omen.

Sealed in a sea-cave far below Camelot's dungeons, I'm forced to live. Live, and hopefully die.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	125. Finale Part 2: Soul

**A/N: Well. I accomplished nothing today. Oh, but I did find my LEGO Batman game. SO FUN! **

**This prompt. OH, MY GOSH! This prompt! I have literally been trying to use it since Episode 2 aired back in October, and it NEVER FIT! Guess what. It finally fit! VICTORY! Ahem. **

**Finale Part 2. This can be a direct tie-in to 39. if you'd like it to be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Tragedy/Angst  
>Characters: Arthur<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: character death<br>Prompt: Soul (When You Come Back to Me Again) **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>125. Finale Part 2. Soul

A chilling wind swept through Camelot like the final breath of a dying man. From his cell in the dungeons, Arthur turned his head to the window.

The chill moved down his spine. It came from the direction of the coast.

The King sank to the floor.

"So that's it, then," he whispered. "Camelot is lost."

And so it was. A raid on the cells, and a desperate last stand that was later known as Camlann was fought for the throne.

King Arthur was among the last to fall, and his presence remained even after the life left his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	126. Finale Part 3: Avalon

**A/N: *sigh* Okay, I had an entire thing typed up here, and then decided to log me out. Not improving my mood. Again, accomplished nothing. Broke a violin string. Mom didn't buy me any spares last time. -.- Finally got new ones. Apparently I can restring and tune a violin! Yay! Can't do anything else, though. I fail at life. **

**Anyway! Tonight's drabble is the official finale to 127D, and tomorrow will be like the post credits scene at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean. It's been an incredibly fun ride, and I'm so happy I got to share it with all of you. Thank you so very much! It's been an honor. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
>Rating: K+<br>Genre: Supernatural  
>Characters: Merlin, Morgana<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: implied character death<br>Prompt: Avalon (Ever Ever After)**

* * *

><p>126. Finale: Part 3 Avalon<p>

For a few glorious minutes, he was in Avalon. Land of Eternal Youth, ready for an eternity spent with his friends and loved ones.

But it wasn't meant to be.

After the death of Nimueh, the powers of High Priestess had been given to Morgana.

A few spells in a scrying bowl had given Merlin her warning.

The threads of destiny had been twisted by dark magic, and they must be set right.

"I can't do anything if I'm dead," he protested. Morgana laughed.

"_Emrys_, surely you know what I'm suggesting."

He did.

Reincarnation.

A second chance at second chances.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers!<strong>

**~Melpomene**


	127. Teaser: West

**A/N: I guess I could make a big speech here, but I think y'all know what it would include. I seriously wasn't sure that I could force myself to write and post something every day (or night, I guess) for just over four months. By some miracle, I did it. Thank you all for sticking with me; it's been absolutely glorious! **

**Okay, so the actual product is nowhere near the finished stage, but I figured since I have enough of it planned, and this is my last drabble for a while, I'd give you a little sneak-preview. I've been talking about my multi-chapter fic pretty much since I started posting these, and I've been trolling Sapphire a bit over the last couple of days with hints about this (it was actually quite fun; I get why Moffat does it. ;) ) This was quite possibly the most difficult drabble I've ever written, and I'm very proud of it. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: For once, very little is owned by the BBC. Mentions to the show only.  
>Rating: K+<br>****Genre: Poetry/Action/Adventure  
>Characters: mentions of Arthur, Morgana, and Uther<br>Pairings: none  
>Warnings: probably won't make much sense until the big story's finished<br>Prompt: West (Into the West)**

* * *

><p>127. Teaser: West<p>

Over misty mountains cold,

Through river, stream, and brook

Precious secrets bought and sold,

By honest man and crook.

A child betrayed, a throne reclaimed

By family of blood.

A Prince's soul, by magic old,

Restoreth all that's good.

'Into the west,' thy voices cry,

O ye of Northern race.

To lead them on a merry chase,

Though they wonder why.

Meet ye man or fish or bird or beast,

Let not your spirits sink.

She who dwells in mountain halls

Sees you safely home to feast.

Into the west, towards the setting sun,

For King and Country, duty's done.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes <span>127 Drabbles<span>. Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You guys are the reason I write. **

**Cheers!**

**~Melpomene**


End file.
